Love in the Past
by SchaffyTaffy15
Summary: AU. While in her 5th year, Ginny finds a strange necklace that transports her back 20 years. She finds herself stuck in the era of the Marauders and she isn't exactly sure where she fits into their future and her past.
1. Chapter: 1

Chapter: 1

"Ginny! Get up now!"

Ginny rolled over in her bed. She looked at her clock. It was 5:30 in the morning and she still had to pack before 8:00 so they could leave the Burrow at 9:00 and be at Kings Cross Station at 10:15.

"I'm up!" Ginny yelled towards the door which was ajar.

Her room was fairly big and square. In the one corner was a big bay window which looked out over the garden and pond. You could just see the clearing where Ginny and her brothers often practiced quiditch during summer break. Her bed was made of mahogany wood that was her great-great grandmothers. On it was a quilt Mrs. Weasley had made during her pregnancy with Ginny.

Ginny got up and walked over to her dresser and looked at her reflection in her mirror. As she looked into the mirror she saw a girl with big bright green eyes, a sprinkle of freckles that went a cross her upturned nose and over the tips of her checks, and deep bright red hair that flowed to the middle of her back, looking back at her. Most people who looked at Ginny saw this pretty little girl who was still trying to find out who she was in the world, While Ginny saw a plain girl who nobody ever noticed. If they did she was simply just "another Weasley" or "Ron's younger sister" or "Fred and George's little sis." Ginny was use to this by now. She had six older brothers who were all talented at something.

"But I will have my turn too!" she thought to herself. "And maybe when that happens Harry will see me for me and not Ron's little sister." She now had a smile on her face and laughed a little at herself.

"What are you doing Virginia?" Ginny turned around and looked at her mother who had just entered her bedroom.

"Umm, I was just getting up." she trailed of because her mother was giving her a fierce look.

"Well you better stop looking in the mirror and start packing and getting ready or we will be late!"

"Yes mum." Ginny said with a groan because that comment about her looking in the mirror she was sure Fred and George had heard and knew they would make fun of her for it later. Ginny then walked over to the closet and started going through her stuff pulling out a couple things and looking at them then throwing a couple of things into her trunk which was now on her bed. She then started to put her new second hand school books in her trunk as well.

"Hey Mum!" Ginny yelled down the steps. "Mom my cloak is too small!"

"Go up in the attic and in a box marked Molly's old School Clothes there should be a few to choose from!" Molly Weasley yelled back up the stairs to her daughter. She herself was in the kitchen making breakfast for all the kids and herself before they had to leave for Kings Cross.

"Ok if I were a box of clothes where would I be? Hmm, maybe over there?" Ginny scrambled over towards a corner in the attic by a window. She moved a few boxes around. On box read "Bill's Baby things". Ginny opened it up and looked at some of the things. There were pictures, no doubt that Bill had drawn, and some toys, and other bits of stuff. She laughed at a photograph of Bill on his first broom. Ginny closed up the box and continued on her search for her mum's old cloak.

After a few minuets she found the box. Inside were four or five cloaks. Two were black, one was a deep green, and the other was a midnight blue. There were a few more things in the box. Ginny reached down and pulled out the contents. It was two dress robes that matched the green cloak and the blue cloak.

"Wow! These are so beautiful!" Ginny thought. "They are a little out of style but I am sure they will look great." Ginny grabbed the six things and hurried over to the stairs when something caught her eye. It was a gold glint. She turned and set her things down. She walked over towards the glint and moved a lacy thing out of the way. It was a gold necklace with a pyramid that had rubies on its thin gold chain. Ginny grabbed that too.

"This will look good with my new dress robes." And she then raced down the steps off towards her room to finish packing.


	2. Chapter: 2

Chapter: 2

"Come along!" Mrs.Weasley said to her children.

They were running late. It was 10:43 and they Weasley kids had to be on the train at 11 o'clock or they would miss the train. The car ride had been long and cramped. They were already at platform 9 and ¾ they just had to get their stuff on the train.

The train was huge and truly magnificent. Its engine was a bright scarlet color with the Hogwarts seal that underneath it were the words Hogwarts Express.

"Ok come here. Ron this is your sandwich. Fred, George here you both go. Ginny? Oh here you go dear. Yes it's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Molly added with a smile. "Now hurry! Get on the train."

She kissed and hugged all her kids' goodbye. Fred and George hurried toward the front of the train were they were met by their friend Lee Jordan. Ron headed towards the back. Ginny followed him. He walked into a compartment that was occupied by two people.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled and then gave Ron a big hug. "Hey Ron!" said Harry Potter who gave Ron a big smile when Hermione hugged him. Ron smiled back then Harry who was standing behind Hermione winked at Ron. Ginny who saw this looked from Hermione to Ron, then to Harry. Harry just smiled at Ginny who then blushed.

"Well Harry, how are you?" Ginny asked. Harry, after all, must have had a bad summer. He had just lost his godfather Sirius Black and had to spend the entire summer at the Dursley's.

"Oh I've had better. But it wasn't too bad." He said though his smile did seem forced now.

"Great job Ginny." Ron whispered to his sister. "If you say anything else stupid like that you are leaving." Ginny was about to say something to Ron when the door opened. In floated Luna Lovegood.

"Hullo everyone." Luna said in misty far away voice. She smiled at Harry. He smiled back, though he went slightly pink in the cheeks. Hermione who knew that Ginny like Harry cut in.

"Umm, Ginny why are Fred, George, and Lee all here. Didn't Lee graduate last year? And Fred and George left last year too?"

"Well Fred and George have that joke shop in Diagon Alley. And Lee had this idea that Hogwarts students could only shop there during the summer so they should open another store in Hogsmeade. George and Fred agreed with Lee but they couldn't manage two shops even though there are two of them so they asked Lee to become a partner and inventor with them. Cuz he has been there from the beginning you know." She finished with a sigh and opened up her charms book.

"Well, why are all three of them here then? Shouldn't one or two of them be in the other shop?" Hermione asked still intent on the conversation much to Ginny's dismays.

"It's the grand opening and they all wanted to be here for it. Bill and Fleur have off for a couple of days so they are managing the other shop till they get back. Plus other people work there too."

"Hey what is the deal with Bill and Fleur?" Harry asked looking like he was about to laugh.

"They're engaged" Ginny added and returned to her book. Luna looked at Ginny with big gray open eyes. She too then got out reading material and started to read. Hermione looked over at her saw what she was reading then snorted.

Ron looked up at this and Harry took the opportunity to converse with his Chess pieces for some advice on how to beat Ron at his own game.

The train ride passed in this manner for quiet some time when the old lady with the cart came round. Ginny pulled out her lunch her mother packed. She opened up her sandwich and started to eat it when, "What is that?"

Ginny looked up at Luna. "Oh this is a P.B and J sandwich. It's my favorite!" she added as a second thought.

"Really? That was my mum's favorite too!" Harry said.

"Harry how do you know that?" Hermione asked while Ron rolled his eyes behind her back so she couldn't see. Ginny laughed at that. Hermione just looked at Harry.

"Well, I was cleaning at The Dursley's when my Aunt asked me to get something in the basement and I was down there looking around when I found some stuff of my mothers. It was about three boxes of stuff and I went through them and took some things and kept for myself. Apparently my mum and aunt were close till my mum and my dad got together. But I have this feeling that it was more my uncle who made my aunt stop seeing my mum. I think my aunt feels guilty or something."

Hermione looked stunned, Ron was eating Berttie Botts with a look of slight confusion, and Luna looked like she wanted to give Harry a big hug, while Ginny looked dazed but cleared her throat and said "Yes well your mother had great taste." She then continued eating her sandwich.


	3. Chapter: 3

Chapter: 3

Later on the train ride to Hogwarts Ginny and Hermione had left to get changed into their robes. They headed toward the girls' bathroom towards the middle of the train. The girls passed lots of full compartments. On the way Hermione and Ginny saw some friends of theirs and stopped awhile to talk to them. When they finally go to the bathroom they had already been gone for at least 15 minuets.

"So?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face. "What's the deal about Harry?" she was pulling on her vest.

"Well, I do fancy him a lot, as you probably know by now. I have on and off since my first year. But, I have decided that it is no use to obsess over him when he is going out with one of my good friends." Ginny was tying her tie that was the colors of Gryffindor, Gold and Red.

"So that means you refuse to admit that you like him when he is already taken?" Hermione asked. She had just clipped her clasp on her cloak.

"Yes. Maybe it's for the best I mean it will probably force me to move on and I don't think it would ever work between us. Half the time I am worrying about him and if he is ok and the other half of the time he is worrying about me. That's too much worrying don't you agree?" Ginny too had just finished put on her cloak.

"Yes! Ron and I don't really worry about each other. Ron just gets jealous and I go to the library while he cools off." She laughed at that comment.

It was true Ron did get jealous of Hermione when other guys would talk to her. Not because he didn't trust her but just because he wouldn't trust them. Hermione didn't worry about Ron he was able to take care of himself. She only worried for him when he wasn't in a good mood. She looked over at Ginny who was staring at her. Then Ginny looking in the mirror pulled the front of her wave thick red hair back and clipped it in the middle.

"Well I think we should go back now."

"Right. Hey Hermione, could you fix the back of my robe?" She said seeing that the back collar was twisted with her tie.

"Yeah. Sure."

Meanwhile back in the compartment.

Harry was talking to Luna while Ron was flipping through a pamphlet about bracelets. Ron was looking through it trying to find a bracelet to get Hermione for her birthday. He had already purchased a couple of books she had wanted.

"So who do you think will take Fred and George's position?" Luna asked Harry.

"Well I'm not sure but I want Neville to try out. I know he isn't very good at flying but I think that is from lack of confidents. If he could get passed that I think he would be a fabulous beater." Harry said with vigor.

I think your right. Neville has a lot of strength when he puts his mind to it. I mean he was really good in D.A. last year."

"Yeah! About that. I was thinking we could keep that up. I mean now that Umbridge is gone and all those stupid Educational Decrees are gone it's no longer illegal so we should be allowed to do them. I still need to ask Dumbledore though."

"That's a good idea! I would still do it and I'm sure other people would want to join now too. Plus Professor Lupin is back as the DADA teacher. He could help too." Luna smiled at Harry and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as the compartment door slid open Hermione walked in and sat next to Ron then Ginny came in still carrying on a conversation with Hermione.

She saw Luna and Harry kissing and stopped talking. She then said to Hermione that she had left something in the bathroom and hurried out to retrieve it. A few minuets later the train slowed and pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

Fred, George and Lee slipped off towards their new store while all the new first years crowded around Hagrid. Ginny climbed into a carriage that she could now see were pulled by thrastles and it headed towards Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

They were just entering the Great Hall, which was as splendid as ever, when Neville Longbottom came running up to Ginny. He was a stout kind of boy. He had a wide face that was warm and he always had an easy smile on his face, except when he was in potions class. He did however have a lack of confidence for being such a sweet person.

"Hey Ginny!" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Neville. How was your summer?"

"Good! You?"

"Fine. Thanks." She turned to head towards her seat at the table when Neville grabbed her arm.

"You.er. Dropped this necklace thing." He said in a squeak.

"Oh thanks I didn't even realize it." She said taking a thin gold chain from Neville. She looked down and saw on the gold chain was a pyramid with rubies on it. "

That's pretty Ginny were did you get that?" Ron asked. Who had just came in behind her, closely followed by Hermione, Harry, and Luna.

"It was mum's" she said putting it on her neck and hiding it in her robes.

"Hmm, and mum just gave it to you? Like she did those cloaks and those dressing robes? Well?" he asked.

Luna said good bye to everyone and lightly kissed Harry. Then she left towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Yeah! Kind of. See I found them up in the attic and mum said I could have them."

"Right!" he said then rolled his eyes, as they all sat down at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall had brought out the stool and the sorting hat. Then she called out all the first years and one by one their names were called and they sat down on the stool and were sorted into one of the four houses.

After all the names were called the feast began. When the feast was finished Ginny and a bunch of other Gryffindors headed up to their dormitories. All of whom seemed to be tired and went to bed.

Ginny however waited till they all were gone. She made sure that none was left in the common room, and then she pulled out her necklace.

There was something about it. Every time she went to pass it up or forgot about it the necklace would some how remind her of it. She looked at the rubies they seemed real. "How could these rubies be real? If mum had something this pretty and expensive she would not have put it let alone leave it up in the attic it must be fake. It's still shiny too." Ginny thought to her self.

"It must be over 20 some years old and yet it looks brand new." There was a noise behind her she turned around and saw Harry had not gone up to bed but had been sitting in the corner watching her.

"So Miss. Virginia Weasley, please share with the class and tell me about your lovely necklace." He said with a smirk on his face.

Ginny smiled too. "Well I just don't know, but it is something. Isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." He said in a whisper.

"Maybe you should talk to Professor McGonagall." He said looking up at her.

For some reason Harry didn't feel the same around Ginny. It was odd. It was definitely not how he felt when with Luna whom he was going out with since the summer and their adventure to the ministry that lead to Sirius's Death. Or the way he felt when he was with Hermione.

When he was with Hermione he felt like that was one of his best friends and they could do anything and in the end it all would be ok. But when he looked in Ginny's eyes he felt for the first time in a long time like he was safe, that as long as Ginny was there he would be ok. As if she were watching after him like a mother hen looks after her chick. He smiled at that thought.

"Well I'm off to bed. Good luck with that thing." And he was gone. As odd as the necklace was that feeling Ginny got when Harry looked at her was even odder. It wasn't the feeling she thought she would get being that close to Harry but more of a mother like feeling like she wanted to protect him maybe even needed to protect him.

"What is wrong with me? I need sleep!" and with that Ginny slipped the necklace back under her robes and walked up the stairs to bed.

Sitting in a corner in a chair covered in shadow was a very old wizard with a long white beard with a small smile on his face thinking to himself about the girl named Ginny Weasley and that necklace which had many secrets that Miss. Weasley and Mr. Potter could not even begin to fathom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

A few weeks into school and already Ginny, Harry, and Ron were swamped with homework. They had Quiditch practice every other night for two hours, plus they had DA meetings twice a week now that they were legal and all. Then after all of that they went to work on their homework which kept pilling up as they had more classes every day.

"Harry can't you just make the quiditch practices an hour instead of two. I mean after all you are the Captain." Ron said with a smile.

"Nope I can't do that. We have two new beaters and a new chaser. Hey Ginny!" He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"And we need to practice if we want the house cup!"

"Fine! How about the DA meetings?" Ron said groaning. Harry rolled his eyes.

Then Ginny said "Ron do you think that is really a good idea? After all the DA meetings are to protect us against dark force and all."

Harry nodded his head in agreement so Ron just returned to his work. Hermione grabbed his transfiguration report and started to do it for him. He leaned over and kissed her on the check. Hermione went red in the face as Ron whispered something in her ear. She giggled.

"If you two don't mind I am trying to concentrate!" Harry said in mock anger. He then laughed as Hermione now laughing in hysterics feel out of her seat.

"Harry don't you have to meet Luna in the library in 10 minutes?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Oh crap I forgot. Thanks Ginny."

"No problem. And you might want to take the invisibility cloak just in case you stay out too late." This time she winked.

"Right! Good point! Bye guys see you later or maybe not! I don't know." And he raced upstairs grabbed the cloak and map. Then he hurried back down stairs and out the door. Ginny just laughed.

"Hey Ginny, why did you remind him? I thought you liked him?" Ron asked. Hermione hit him and whispered something to him that sounded very much like "You idiot I wasn't suppose to tell you that."

He just shrugged and turned back to Ginny who was looking pale but happy. "Oh I don't know. He just reminds me so much of James. Like this one time all of us were up studying for our N.E.W.T.S. and it was like two in the morning andJames had this brilliant idea that we should sneak down to the kitchens to grab some food, You know how James and Sirius love their food. Anyways, so Sirius, Remus, James, Petunia and I all snuck down there and we're there for an hour or so eating and having a good time but when we come back to the fat lady." She said as she was finishing up her potions essay when Ron interrupted her.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ron said his voice raising.

"You think your being funny do you?" Ron clearly angry his face and ears going all red. She just sat there her eyes filling up with tears.

"I. I. I just don't know I don't even know how I knew that or what ever." She turned to Hermione who looked slightly shocked and worried. Ginny now looked as white as a ghost.

"Hermione I don't feel good. Can you help me to the hospital wing? I don't think I can make it by myself." Ginny said looking rather pale.

"Yes of course Ginny." Then looked at Ron and said "Calm down Ron. It's ok" And she kissed him goodbye.

A half hour later Hermione walked back into the common room alone. She sat next to Ron and picked up the report she was doing for him before she had left. "Well?" he asked. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Umm, she is in the hospital wing. She will be ok, I think." She said. Then added "Dumbledore said not to worry. I ran into him coming back to the common room."

Ron thought "As if that meant everything would be ok. Even if Dumbledore did say it." He now felt guilty for what he had said and done before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Ginny was lying on a bed in the hospital wing when Hermione left her. Madame Pomfrey just walked back from her office to check on Ginny.

"Ginny you are going to have to spend the night. Take this potion it will make you sleep better."

"Ok Madame Pomfrey." She said taking the potion and finished it in one gulp then rolled over and fell asleep.

Ginny was walking down towards the lake with a bunch of her friends. It was a hot sunny day. They threw their school bags down and were dipping their feet in the water talking merrily to one another. When of Ginny's friends got up and left so Ginny followed her. She was yelling at this really cute boy with messy raven hair. There was another boy lying on the ground who then attacked the boy with black her. Ginny's friend started to shout at the both boys then walked away. Ginny stepped forward and started to talk to the boy with black hair. He seemed so familiar and yet she had no idea who he was. She knew just what to say to him.

Ginny heard a far of sound and saw light filter through her closed eye lids. "It was a dream?" she thought. "It seemed so real."

A voice penetrated through her thoughts. "Ginny?" Ginny opened her eyes. It took a minuet to focus but she saw that Albus Dumbledore was standing next to her bed. Ginny could tell it was very late. For one thing it was still dark outside the windows.

"I see I woke you. I'm sorry but I had to talk to you. I know you have a very special necklace which I believe you are wearing right now. Are you not?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes. I am wearing a necklace." She said pulling the necklace out from under her robes. The rubies seemed to be brighter then they were before she went to the hospital wing.

"Yes that would be the one. Hmmm." He said softly as if he were just talking to himself. He looked down at Ginny who was looking up at him. He thought for a moment and decided what to say.

"Ginny you know of the time turner that Hermione had in her third year?"

"Umm yeah well I found out about it in my third year. That's how Harry and Hermione saved Sirius."

"That is correct. So you know how it works?"

"The main idea of it. Yeah!" she said becoming more and more confused.

"Well than I think you can go back to sleep." He said turning to leave.

"Er.Professor I still don't know what this is." Ginny said startled that he was leaving. He turned and looked at the necklace.

"Red symbolizes passion. Gold symbolizes wealth. Pyramids are supposed to symbolize mystery as well as intelligence. And a necklace is a symbol of grace. Do you understand the theory of a time turner?" the twinkle in his eyes seemed brighter now.

"Yeah. I think so."

"What is with all the symbolism?" She thought to herself.

"Well Ginny I'm afraid that is all I can tell you as of now. Remember this that years ago I had helped make something very similar to that necklace. Also never be afraid to talk to me or ask me a question." He said. "Good night!" and then he left.

Ginny was now more confused then before. She looked at the necklace and flipped it over. She was staring at the rubies. It looked like it was missing one or two on the bottom. She leaned in for a closer look. There was something written on the bottom were two rubies should have been. Ginny tried to read the writing but it was written in a different language. She put her pointer finger in the spot and turned the pyramid back over and let a sigh.

All of a sudden the window burst open Ginny threw her head back in shock and smacked it on the bed post. She blacked out. Ginny woke up later to the sun shining in her eyes.

"I see you're up good. Albus said you would be awake today." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Madame Pomfrey how long have I been asleep?" Ginny asked.

"A few days now. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black brought you up when they found you just outside the Great Hall." Said Madame Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter? Didn't she mean Harry? But even at that Harry didn't bring me up here Hermione did because Harry was in the library with Luna. And I did not pass out near the Great Hall." Ginny thought to herself slowly getting more and more angry.

"Right!" Ginny said.

"One more thing before you leave. Albus wanted you to go to his office so he could talk to you. Then you can go down to the Halloween feast." She said. "Also here is your clothes."

"Thank you!" Ginny changed into her clothes and tucked the necklace under the front of her robe and hurried off towards Dumbledore's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

"Professor?" Ginny had just got off the moving stairs that lead to Dumbledore's office. She had knocked on the door and peered in.

"Come in Miss. Weasley." He said with a chuckle. Ginny did as she was told. She moved into the magnificent office then sat down in the seat Dumbledore had showed her to.

"Miss. Ginny I happen to know that before you er came to us here at Hogwarts you were already in the hospital wing just er at a different time." He said looking amused at what he had said for it sounded like a ramble instead of the truth.

"Umm so I guess it isn't September 19 is it?"

"No it is October 31. I believe 20 years or so before your umm time."

"What?" Ginny asked in a whisper. She then passed out before he could even answer her. A few minuets later she came to and rolled her eyes at herself for passing out for the second time in less then 24 hours although, if you thought about it which Ginny did, she had passed out 20 or so years in the future and then again just now.

All of that was to confusing to Ginny plus she was getting a headache from when she had passed out both times.

"Ginny? Are you ok?" It was Dumbledore who was now standing over her.

"Yes Professor. I am fine. When can I get back home?" Ginny asked as the thought came to her.

"Well you see Ginny you can only get home when you are ready for that is how you got here." He said. Then he added as to help make it less confusing to Ginny. "You came here because subconsciously you wanted to. Well in away you wanted to come here without really knowing it. You understand?"

Ginny nodded. He then continued. "So when you are ready to go back the necklace will take back."

"What shall I do till then?"

"I have seen to it that a story has been made for your cover and you shall continue your quest for knowledge in our school. You probably wont be home before summer holidays so I have taken the liberty to find you a small but livable home just outside hogsmeade. Also you needn't worry about supplies or robes in such for that too has been taken care of and there is a vault in Gringotts for you. Here is your key to the vault." He said handing her the key.

"Professor Dumbledore it sounds as if I will be here for a very long time." She said looking rather distraught.

"I do not know how long you will be here so I have taken all the appropriate precaution for you." He said looking down at her. There was a knock on the door. Dumbledore looked up.

"Come in!" He said the smile returning to his face.

"Professor McGonagall told me to come see you I also have a note from her." Said a rather tall, cute boy with untidy black hair. He saw Ginny looking at him and gave her a smile that would melt any girls' heart but, instead of melting Ginny's heart and made her blood run cold.

"Oh my gosh! That is James Potter." Then Dumbledore who had just finished with the note looked at James.

"So Mr. Potter you think it funny to throw watermelons as quaffels during quiditch practice do you?" his eyes were twinkling as he said this.

"Well actually I find it hilarious, although I am not the only one. You see Sirius also thought it was funny too." James said with a big smile on his face.

"Yes I can imagine that Mr. Black would think that funny. As I do too but, best not tell Minerva that." He said with a wink. Ginny had to hide her giggles. James hearing this smiled again at Ginny and laughed too.

"Oh yes Mr. Potter this is Miss. Weasley." Said a smiling Dumbledore. "She is a new transfer student and she has been placed into Gryffindor. Would you please make sure her transition is easy and please help her down to the feast for she had a terrible trip here and is rather weak and tired,"

"Yeah sure professor." And with that James smiled at Ginny and helped her up out of the chair and they headed towards the Great Hall for the feast talking lively about quiditch and try outs that would be taking place next week. Dumbledore turned away from the door a big smile visible on his face. He looked over at his phoenix and put out his arm.

Fawkes the phoenix flew over and landed on his arm. Dumbledore was stroking the bird when he spoke next. "Ah Fawkes, the wheels are now in motion. Miss. Wesley and Mr. Potter, mark my word, shall save us all in the end."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

"So I take it you play quiditch?" James asked with a smile plying around his mouth. He looked very cute indeed. Harry and James could have been twins except James had Hazel eyes, was taller by a few inches, and had a slightly longer nose. Plus he didn't have a scar on his forehead.

"Of course I play quiditch. Who doesn't play quiditch?" she asked in shock. Then she laughed at her joke. James smiled at her.

"She was nice and friendly". He thought.

"Most girls don't play quiditch." He said.

"And why not? Girls are just as capable as guys are. Plus girls are usually more petite then guys so we can fly faster." Ginny said hot on the debate topic.

"I agree!" James said rather defensively knowing better then to disagree with Ginny on this topic. "But girls are just. umm. more. fragile." He said not really knowing how to say what he wanted to say without getting Ginny mad at him. He looked down at Ginny who was looking up at him.

Ginny was a good deal shorter than James. Ginny threw back her head and let at a merry laugh. When she finally stopped laughing she had tears streaming down her face.

"Well James do you think I am to fragile to play quiditch?" she asked playfully. James, who seemed quite, taken aback shock his head and said, "No so that means you better be at the quiditch pitch next Thursday Miss. Weasley!" he said in a very good impression of Professor McGonagall.

They both broke out in laughter as they entered the Great Hall. A very tall, handsome, boy with black hair and gray eyes came up to them. He was smiling at James. He was about to say something then he saw Ginny and stopped.

"So Prongs you gonna introduce me to this fine lady?" he said to James but was staring at Ginny who went slightly red.

"Boy Sirius you were a flirt back in school!" She thought to herself.

"Yeah this is Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is Sirius Black." And they shook hands. "Wow! She sure is pretty!" Sirius thought to himself.

"Are you going to eat lunch with us?" James asked Ginny. She just shrugged. Then Sirius said in a booming voice, "Come with me Ginny. You can sit right here!" and she was pushed down.

James sat across from her while Sirius sat next to her. There was another boy sitting next to James who Ginny recognized as Lupin. On Sirius's other side was another boy who had a rat like face. Ginny guessed this was Peter. A very tall girl with long blond hair came over to Ginny.

"Hello you must be Ginny Weasley." She said.

"Yes I am." Ginny said and she smiled at the girl. "Well I am a prefect and so is Remus" she pointed at Lupin, "if you need anything you can just ask us." She turned to leave. Then turned around and said "Oh I almost forgot I am Petunia Evens. I am in 5th year also." She added with a smile.

"Cool! Yeah I don't really know anybody yet so that's good to know." She said with a laugh.

"What!" James yelped in mock hurt. "You know no one? So I am a nobody?" Ginny smiled sweetly and said "Yep that is right you're a nobody. By the way, Mr. Nobody, can you please pass me those Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches? I am rather hungry." She said smiling again.

Sirius and Lupin were laughing, James looked happily surprised and said "Sorry I can't do that." He said with a smirk.

"And why not?" Ginny asked getting up moving around the table and reaching over peter to get the plate of sandwiched.

"Never mind!" she said and threw James a funny face that made him spit out some pumpkin juice. Ginny looked revolted although she was use to boys doing stuff like that after all she had grown up with six older brothers, five of whom were trouble makers and jokesters.

"Hasn't your mother every told you its not polite to spit up your food at the table?" Ginny asked. James who could tell she was joking said "Nah, she gave up on me when I was 3 years old."

Ginny rolled her eyes while all the boys laughed heartily. For the first time Ginny realized that the Great Hall was decorated for Halloween and it looked wonderful. There were jack-o-lanterns everywhere. And every thing was black and orange. All the decorations made Ginny smile.

The boys were talking about quiditch again so Ginny eat her p b and j in silent listening to them talk. Apparently Sirius was a beater, James was a seeker, and Lupin use to be a chaser, but he had quit for some reason or other. Ginny thought she knew though he had not told her. It was because he was a werewolf.

"And now that Lupin isn't a chaser anymore that means we need a new chaser. And our keeper is gone. Although I was talking to Frank and I think he might tryout. You know he if fairly good." James was saying to Sirius for Lupin had just left for the library to do some research.

Ginny cut in "So who all plays on the team?" Sirius looked at her. " Well there is me and I play beater, James is the seeker, Lily Evens plays chaser, that's petunia's twin sister," he added seeing Ginny look up at that, " then there is Alice Crow who is the other beater, she is a strong one she is, and Tonks is the other chaser."

Ginny looked shocked. She had not known that Tonks went to school with James Potter, "Tonks?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah she is my second cousin you know. Probably one of the only cousins I actually like." Black said with a smile. Ginny nodded.

James added "Our team is the only team to have girls on it." He said brightly remembering their debate earlier. Ginny looked outraged. "You are telling me that there are only three girls out of the whole school who play quiditch?"

James looked unsure of himself. He wanted to make her laugh so he said "hold on one second" he paused and started to count on his fingers looking like an idiot.

"A very cute idiot." Ginny thought. James was still struggling to count to three. Ginny reached across the table and hit him in the back of the head.

"Stop it!" she said laughing. A few minuets later James, Sirius, Peter and Ginny all walked up to the Fat Lady's portrait said the password and scrambled through to the common room. The boys left Ginny at the split in the stairs, where if you go right it would lead you to the boys' dormitories, but if you go left it would lead you to the girls'. Ginny climbed the rest of the stairs and went through the 5th year door. As she entered the room fell silent as the rest of the girls had stopped talking as the stranger walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

Ginny looked around the room. She recognized Lily, Petunia, and Tonks. She guessed the girl on the left was Alice Crow.

"Umm hi!" Ginny said. She was rather unnerved at all the attention she was getting for all of the girls were staring at her. "I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm new and I'm in your year." She turned to the empty bed. There was a trunk at the end of the bed with the letters G.W.

"Hey I'm Nymphadora Tonks. Everyone just calls me Tonks. "she walked over to Ginny helping her unpack. Alice came over to help too. Petunia then joined them.

"Wow these are really nice robes!" Alice said feeling the soft fabric. "I'm Alice Crow." She said as a second thought. Petunia was organizing Ginny's book on the shelf next to her bed.

"I'm Petunia but I think you remember me and, that's my twin sister Lily." Petunia said turning to point at her sister who was on her bed reading a book on Charms.

"Oh you like Charms?" Ginny asked Lily. She looked up annoyed.

"Of course I like Charms." She snapped and went back to her book. Ginny looked rather hurt.

"Don't worry about Lily. She just gets annoyed when she reads." Petunia said to cheer Ginny up.

Ginny smiled at Petunia who smiled back. Later that night the girls were dressed for bed and they were all sitting around talking quietly.

"So Ginny, you seemed really close to the Maurders at the feast tonight." Alice said with a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah they are really funny!" Ginny said remembering the odd but fun day. Lily snorted. She was still on her bed with her book but now she was glaring at Ginny. Lily set her book down and walked over to Ginny's bed where all the girls were sitting.

"What?" Ginny asked hurt at how mean Lily was treating her.

"Well," Lily began. "Lupin is alright but James and Sirius are mean, arrogant, evil, bullies!" Lily shouted.

"Calm down Lil!" Tonks said in a concerned look. "Sirius is my cousin and I happen to like him." Petunia cut in. "See Ginny, James is obsessed with Lily. He has been for a few years. She likes him to she is just in denial."

"No I am not! I HATE JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed with her face getting red. The door opened and everyone looked to see who the intruder was.

"Geese Lily I could hear in my dorm! And trust me I know better then anyone James isn't that bad." The girl with long black hair and blue eyes turned and saw Ginny.

"Hello! I'm Lucy Potter. I'm in 4th year." She sat on the bed next to Ginny. "So you're James.?" Ginny started to ask.

"Sister." Lucy answered. Ginny nodded and smiled at Lucy who was smiling at her. "You must be The Ginny." Lucy said to her.

"What do you mean The Ginny?" she asked confused. "it seems that the Maurders like you and you have been the topic of conversation since the end of the feast." Lucy said. Then she added, "Even my brother was keen on the topic of Miss. Weasley!" she then laughed a high bell laugh. Ginny started to laugh and soon they all were laughing.

Lily went back to her book and said nothing. They were talking about school and then quiditch when aloud roar was heard coming form the common room.

They all looked at each other then Ginny hopped up and ran for the door. The others followed suit. They reached the common room and the site that greeted them was very odd indeed. Professor McGonagall had James and Sirius cornered while everyone else in the common room pretended not to be paying attention but all were watching what was going on. "

You think it funny to transform the quaffels into watermelon while other teams are trying to practice?" she was raving mad! James looked at Sirius who nodded. James took a step forward and began to speak.

"You see professor, Sirius and I were not being immature as you claimed we were. We were trying to help our fellow peers." He had a smirk forming on his face but tried not to let it show. Sirius now stepped forward and said, "The slytherines have been looking peaky for awhile now. And they stay in those dank dungeons all day and night. How healthy can that be?" he asked his audience, which was the whole common room.

"Not at all healthy Padfoot!" James answered. "And Professor we do care about our peers even if they are slytherines so Padfoot and I thought 'Hmm well if they're not gonna eat their fruits and veggies then we should make them!' What better way to make them then to transform their quaffels into watermelon?" James said now with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes and we also transformed their bludger into giant cabbage!" Added Sirius.

"See Professor McGonagall they were just trying to help." Said Remus.

"Fine! But if I hear that you are transforming any more quiditch equipment again you both shall have detention!" She then turned on her heels and left. Ginny ran over to James. He looked down at her smiling.

"So I guess you heard that?" James asked his smile faltering a little.

"Yes and I think you're an idiot but, tell me what happened." She said with a laugh at James's face which broke back into a huge smile again.

"Oh it was great!" Sirius said coming over to them.

"So right as Mikiner, one of their beaters, hit the bludger it turned into cabbage and flew off to Slozzier, one of their chasers, and smacked him in the face!" Sirius said braking with laughter.

"Yeah so he got a mouthful of cabbage!" James said laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. Ginny was laughing now too, though she didn't really understand what happened, these two were just acting so funny.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Ginny didn't really remember what time she had gone to bed or that she had even gone to bed but she remembered what had woken her up.

"I AM GOING TO KILL POTTER AND BLACK!" Lily shouted waking everyone in the dorm up. She was covered in honey and her hair was all tangled with what looked like mold as well as honey.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny said. Then she burst out laugh.

"WHAT is so FUNNY?" Lily asked rounding on Ginny. Ginny looked up at her for Lily was a couple inches taller then she.

"I'm not. laughing at.you." Ginny said through her laughter. "It's just.that you. have a sign on .your back!" Ginny said finally.

Lily looked like she could murder so Ginny changed so fast and ran out of there. She went down into the common room. She started heading for the portrait whole when she was jumped on from behind. She fell to the floor and other people started to pile up on her.

"Holy Shit! You guys weigh a ton! Get off of me you goats!" she yelled at Sirius, Remus, and James. They were laughing as she struggled to get out from the pile. Ginny looked up and saw Peter standing off a little ways a way looking at them oddly.

"Guys I am stuck please get off! I'm hungry and went to go down to breakfast." At this James and Sirius jumped up which knocked Lupin to the floor.

"Food?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Food! Now let's go!" Ginny said. They all headed out and started towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey guys wait up!" Ginny turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Petunia!" Ginny called as she saw her running towards them.

"You guys don't mind if I eat with you do you?" she asked.

"Of course not." Ginny said. "

Why?" James asked looking confused. Ginny hit him in the back of the head. He smiled at her and said, "You know that's considered abuse." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you deserve it!" "I don't think that I do." James said pretending to ponder this. Ginny hit him again this time on his arm, He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well it's hard to stand up on tip toes to reach your head while I'm walking." Ginny stated.

"Yes well that should tell you that you shouldn't hit me any ways because you're a midget!"

"James do you want me to hit you again?" Ginny asked innocently.

"No." James said smiling again. "Then shut up you goat!" she snapped at him then laughed.

The maurders, Petunia, and Ginny all laughed. They reached the Great Hall and found seats in the middle of the table. James sat next to Lupin. Ginny sat across from James Sirius on her Right and Petunia sat next to him and across from Peter. Ginny looked around the table at all of the food. She spotted what she wanted at the other end of the table.

She got up and started walking towards it when, James seeing what she was going for said "Accio Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches."

They flew from their spot on the table right into James's out stretched hand. Ginny watched this then returned to her seat and looked right at James who wasn't smiling but Ginny could tell he was trying hard not to.

"James may I have one of those?" Ginny asked.

"Er. no I think not." He said seriously. Ginny lean over to Sirius and whispered something in his ear. His eyebrows went up and he laughed, then Ginny ignoring James grabbed some toast as she wait for her plan to go into action. James was still guarding the sandwiches 15 minuets when Sirius spilled pumpkin juice on James he stood up and mumbled something that sound like

"You dumb ass!" but Ginny wasn't to sure about that. James set the sandwiches down and left the Great Hall to change. Ginny grabbed the plate and started to eat them.

When James came back to the Great Hall a while later he saw Ginny laughing merrily with Lupin and Sirius.

"Where did the sandwiches go?" James asked sitting down. He jumped up as he realized he had sat on something that felt like bread and jelly. Indeed it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He looked at Ginny who was trying to look innocent but falling so she gave up and started laughing.

"So if that was just one then where did the other 9 go?" James asked. Ginny answered, "I eat them. Well Sirius had one and so did Petunia." James sighed and left again to change his pants by this time he didn't have time to go back to the Great Hall and meet his friends before their Charms class. He figured that he would just meet them in their class. So he left his dorm and started to head towards his Charms Class.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else relating to it. I do own this plot. I am not J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I was sick and I had some finals and I was stressed. It's kind of short but don't worry I have a long break this weekend so I can update more! Please read and review! I need all the help I can get!

Chapter: 11

Ginny and Petunia were walking just ahead of Sirius and Remus on their way to Charms, when James finally caught up with them.

"Hey guys!" James panted. Ginny and Petunia turned around to see him all disheveled, and they both rolled their eyes and kept walking.

"So," James seeing Ginny and Petunia were now out of earshot, "what do you guys think of Ginny?" He asked eagerly.

Sirius and Lupin exchanged glances. Then Sirius spoke first. "Well, she is nice and funny. We just don't really know her. She been here what two days and already you have a crush on her." Sirius said gaining momentum.

"Plus a few days ago you were telling Lily how much you liked her and now."

"What!" James yelped. "I don't have a crush on Ginny! Its just imagine how you would feel if you had to transfer to a new country and school. She must be lonely and homesick and it's the least we can do to be her friends and make her feel welcomed."

"I think you misunderstood what Sirius was saying." Lupin added now entering the classroom. "

Yeah I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Sirius said looking apologetically.

"I'm sorry mate."

"It's all good. Wait! You don't think Lily is mad at me for being friends with Ginny? Do you?" James asked now looking concerned. "Cause I really like Lily. You know that!"

"James I think Lily is a."

"Please take your seats!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, standing on a pile of books near the front of the room. James, Sirius, and Remus, took seats in the back next to Peter, one of their friends, and pulled out their level 5 charms books. James leaned over to Sirius.

"Just tell me after class." Sirius nodded in agreement. Lily looked over, half way through class, back at James. James and Sirius were partners and they both were goofing off instead of practicing their Laughing Charms.

"Those two!" Lily thought. "But James does look cute when he laughs. Oh My Gosh! Did I just think that! And that stupid girl. what's her name? Ginny! Yeah that stupid girl is trying to steal him from me! I have to make a plan! Ginny was watching Lily. She was taken aback with the look on her face.

"This is not right!" Ginny thought to herself. "Why does James like Lily she is. well I'm not sure but se is defiantly not how Sirius and Lupin said she was to Harry and Ron!" Ginny thought with pain in her heart for she missed her brother. "I need to make a plan to make everything right!" Ginny thought making up her mind, just as the bell rang for the end of class. Ginny looked up at the chalk board to see what the homework was.

She hurried up and copied it down and stuffed all her stuff back in her bag. Thankfully Ginny was very good in charms or she would have been worried for not paying attention during class. She grabbed her bag stood up and waited for Petunia to come to her desk. The girls walked out of the class chattering about how funny it was if you swished your wand to much while doing the Laughing Charm because it resulted in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

James, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter walked out of the class talking about quiditch and the tryouts that were going to take place that night. Lily instead of leaving the class decided to start putting her plan into action. She walked up to professor Flitwick's desk. "

Umm, Professor. I was wandering if you could help me with something."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

Remus Lupin looked up at the ceiling in the Great Hall. He took a deep breath. It had been a little more then three years since he had last been to Hogwarts. His face was now lined with thin wrinkles from stress and grief as well as the effects of being a werewolf. He started to head towards the headmaster's office. He did not want to have this meeting with Albus but knew that it needed to be down.

"How am I going to explain this to Harry and the Weasleys?" Lupin thought with a sigh then frowned. He was face to face with the gargoyle when he heard a small group of people heading his way.

He mumbled the password "Heinz Ketchup" and looked down the corridor to see who was coming as he stepped on the moving stairs, heading towards the office. It was Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Lupin heard their conversation as he ascended the stairs.

"What are we going to do if Dumbledore doesn't know where Ginny is at?" Ron asked his friends in desperation.

"What am I going to do?" he asked to himself in a mumble.

"We don't even know that she is missing." Hermione tried to point out.

"Umm Hermione?" Harry asked timidly for she could be very fierce when provoked.

"Yes." She said as if daring him to continue on with his thought.

"Well it's just, that's what you said three days ago when we first realized she was gone. You told us not to jump to conclusions and we listened, but she still isn't here so." Harry looked up from the ground where he had been staring as they walked towards the Headmasters office.

"I was just trying to be reasonable Harry." She said rather shakily. Harry looked into her eyes which were filling with tears. "Oh come on 'Mione I didn't mean it like that." Harry said as they turned to face the gargoyle.

"What's the pass word?" Ron asked Hermione who shrugged and turned to Harry.

"Hey just because I seem to always get in trouble doesn't mean I know the password." He said with a smirk. His friends laughed at the joke.

"What are you lot doing standing around the corridor?" Professor McGonagall asked the students who looked down. Harry began to tell their teacher about Ginny, but she interrupted him and had them follow her to her office. She knew of the meeting going on in the Headmasters Office and she knew the truth about Ginny. She also had orders to keep the trio and anyone else from finding out the truth until Mr. and Mrs. Potter were ready.

"Remus! It is good to see you!" Said the old Headmaster, with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. Remus smiled at him and he strode over to a chair facing Albus and sat down.

"So have you any news on their return?" Remus asked hope evident in his voice. Albus chuckled.

"Aye, I have news. I dare say that Mr. Weasley has noticed his sister's absences." Remus took a deep breath and sighed.

"This is going to be hard. Sirius and I had not planed on Tom's return so soon. We didn't plan on a lot of things. did we?" his eyes were glazed with tears. He was thinking of his childhood memories.

"Life was so much easier. It wasn't filled with the worries and evil it is filled with now." He looked up at Albus who was observing him over his half- moon spectacles.

"Remus, life is always full of worries and evil. If not for you, then for someone else. It is the way things are. For if there was no evil there would be no good. If there were no worries then there would be no calm. With every sorrow there is always a joy. It may not always seem evident now but in time you shall see." He smiled at his former student/ employee. "Oh and by the way Mr. and Mrs. Potter are on their way. I would say they shall be in London in one month's time." Now Albus was beaming and so was Remus.

"And Sirius?" Remus asked hopefully. "And Sirius."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13 "Now stay here I must get the headmaster." Minerva said to her students. She turned out of her office and started towards Albus's office.

As soon as she left Harry turned towards his friends. He had a smile on his face. "She knows something. You can tell by the way she was acting." He was now beaming.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Ron asked his ears turning red. "She could know that something bad happened to Ginny!"

"Yes this is true something bad could have happened but it hasn't." Harry said. "She was worried but she had that light in her eyes as if she knew something good as going to happen."

"I agree with Harry." Hermione said to Ron.

"We'll see." Ron mumbled. Hermione leaned in and kissed Ron on the check.

There was a knock on the door. Remus and Albus turned and looked at the door. "Come in!" Dumbledore said. "Albus! Harry, Ron and Hermione are in my office and they know Ginny is missing. What should I say to them? How much should I tell them?" Minerva said with a tinge of worry evident in her voice.

"My dear Minerva, you and Remus fell they same way about this affair. I do not understand why you both are so somber. We should be rejoicing. Three of the smartest students to have gone through this school are coming back to help fight the dark lord! They all were good friends of ours yet you both act as if you are scared." He said this with a slight smile.

"I have decided we shall all talk to Harry and Ron. Please Minerva go and bring them up here."

Minerva nodded and left for her office to get the students.

"Harry. Ron. Please have a seat." He gave them a smile. Both of them had no emotion on their face. Albus looked closely into Harry's eyes. "They are so much like his mother's." Dumbledore thought. He could see some emotion stirring in Harry's eyes. "Harry you need not be worried, nor you Ron. Ginny is fine and should be back soon. There are a few things that need to be explained. But I must ask that you both be silent till Remus and I are done explaining or I might have to give you a sour lemon drop!" Albus chuckled at his little joke. Harry and Ron both smiled while Minerva rolled her eyes.

"First thing is first." Remus said taking a step forward. "Harry, your parents are umm. well." Remus stammered as he could not think of how to put this. "They a. weren't as umm. dead as we thought they umm.. were." He finished awkwardly. Albus eyes had that twinkle in them. "Very well put Remus." Dumbledore said with a light laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14 "Hey James when are the quiditch try outs again?" Ginny asked James across the table. James, Ginny, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Petunia, and Tonks were all seated around a square table in the library doing Potions homework.

James looked up from his book. Pondered the answer for a moment then said, "This Friday. Are you going to try out?" He asked smirking.

"Yes. You don't think I can play quiditch?" She asked him with a tone that clearly stated that she could. Sirius in hearing her tone now looked up from his work as well. Tonks too looked up.

"It's not that I don't think you can play quiditch, it's just that you know I am the captain and you might just want to be extra nice to me or you may not make the team." He said with a straight face, and then winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare." Ginny said in a low dangerous voice with a smile on her lips. Lupin flinched. It hurt his overly sensitive werewolf ears. He stopped working on his homework to see Ginny glaring at James who was smiling at her with his hundred watt smile.

"Hey Ginny later tonight I am going out on the pitch to practice. Do you want to come with me?" Tonks asked sensing that Ginny might have hit James soon. Ginny turned to Tonks and smiled at her.

"Sure! That sounds like fun. When exactly do you want to go?" She said. "Well, we have a half an hour till dinner. Plus we need to finish this stuff up." She stated nodding to her potions homework. "So, how about after dinner we head up to the common room get changed then head out to the pitch?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds good. We better get a move on this work then." She said with a laugh. Tonks looked over at Petunia. "Alice is gonna come. Do you want to come too?"

"You know how bad I am at quiditch. How bout I just watch." Tonks just laughed and said ok. Sirius added "Can we come?" Tonks looked at Ginny who shrugged and mouthed "I don't care." Tonks nodded. "Sure that way we can play a game." James looked thrilled.

10 minutes later 

Ginny looked at her watch and sighed. James looked up at her. "What's up?" He asked finishing the last sentence on his homework. "I can't do this and if I don't get it done then I can't play quiditch tonight." Petunia was straggling as well but Sirius was helping her. It seemed to Ginny that Petunia didn't mind at all. In fact Ginny got the impression that they liked each other. Tonks and Lupin on the other hand had already gone up to the common rooms to drop off their books. Peter went with them much to their dismay.

"Well, here I'm finished." James said handing over his homework. Ginny smiled at the gesture.

"Thanks but no thanks. It's no good to me to know that answers if I don't know the process on how to get the answer."

James smile. "I see. I could teach I guess but we would be late to dinner."

"I don't mind if you don't mind. I mean I don't want to fail my O.W.L.S." Ginny said with a worried expression.

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure you don't fail. The Great James Potter has never had a student fail that he tutored before." He said.

Ginny wink at him and added, "Right and I'm Severus Snape!"

"Oh then I can't make any guarantees on you passing anything." He said with a laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are those two?" Tonks asked Sirius. They all had been waiting for them at dinner but James and Ginny never showed. After dinner ended the gang headed to the pitch thinking that they were already down there. After about 5 minutes of waiting they decided to just start playing and if James and Ginny were to show up just added them to the two teams and continue on with the games.

"I bet that they are making out!" said Lily. "I thought that Ginny was a bit forward with guys. You know what I mean?" She said to Sirius. He just shook his head.

Sirius knew James. James was not like that at all. Many people believed James was a big flirt and all this other stuff but in reality James had never even been on a date. That was the complete opposite with Sirius. It was hard for him to keep a girlfriend for more then two weeks. Sirius just couldn't commit to anyone. He was loyal to his friends but to girlfriends? No! Sirius was a player James was not. That's the way it was. Plus, Sirius knew Ginny. Even though he had only known her for a week it seemed like they had been friends for years. Ginny was just that kind of person. Easy to talk to, easy to get along, and always there when you needed a friend. Plus, she loved pulling pranks but had enough sense when to stop and was so smart except in potions. Hell she was even pretty though she played her looks down for lack of confidence. She always had a smile on and seemed to glow with happiness most of the time.

Sirius was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not seen Alice toss him the quaffel and it smacked him in the head. He blacked out and could feel himself fall. Down! Down! Down!

Please Read and Review! Hope you like this. I'll update soon. If you have any ideas please tell me. Also I need some help with an idea on what Lily's plan should be! Please please help me! Hey Danielle don't worry I'm gonna add Rachelle in soon I just have to get the story to the right part. She will be in soon I promise. (A few chapters away!) hehe! If you review I'll give ya all five $$$$$! ; ) leave your e-mail and I promise I'll gove ya five $$$$$!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

Sirius was laying unconscious on abed in the hospital wing. It was very late at night when Remus, James, and Ginny snuck into the closed wing. They could see Sirius tossing and turning. They were unaware of what Sirius was seeing in his minds eye.

"Sirius what do you think of this ring?" James said looking down at a small diamond with two emeralds one on each side of the diamond.

"I think Ginny will love it! I can't believe my little Jamsie is gonna get married, to my little inferno never the less." He added with a bark of laughter. James looked up at his best friend with a smirk on his face.

"You know Ginny will hate if you call her that at the wedding."

"Ginny hates when I call her that no matter where we are at!" Sirius said bouncing over to the jeweled encrusted swords. James laughed at his friend.

"As my best man it is your responsibility to help me pick out a ring and yet you wander over towards the swards."

"Sorry mate. I think that Ginny would rather you propose to her with a sword instead of a ring." He added with a smile evident on his face. James rolled his eyes.

"No Sirius you would rather be offered a sword instead of a ring." He added exasperatedly.

"Damn right I would!"

The scene faded with the sound of their laughter. A few moments of darkness then a new scene came in to view. It was a sunny winter day. Everything was covered in snow; in fact it was still snowing. Sirius looked over at a beautiful girl. She had dark brown hair that cascaded down the side of her face. It flowed to her shoulders. Her skin was a soft creamy white. Her checks were flecked with a rosy pink from the cold of the wind. She had brown eyes with a hint of green in them. She turned to Sirius with a smile on her faces.

"Rachelle?" Sirius said in a soft whisper. "Yeah." "Do you want to go to the Christmas ball with me?" He asked with a blush coming to his face. Sirius had never felt this nervous asking a girl out before. He looked into her eyes. She smiled even more broadly.

"Of course!" she leaned over and kissed him on the check. She turned and headed back towards the castle. She paused just before she reached the door. She turned back around. "See you later Sirius." She winked then headed through the doors.

He sighed. Turned his back to the castle and looked over towards the forest. "You guys can come out now." Sirius said.

"I told you Padfoot! No girl can resist your charm!" James yelled happily. "Except for my Ginny of course." He added as an after thought. The maurders excluding James all rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Remus turned to Sirius.

"Well did you honestly think she would turn you down Sirius?" Remus asked with a hint of puzzlement. For as far back as he could remember no girl had every turned down Sirius.

"Its not that I doubted that she wouldn't want to go out with me it's just that I haven't felt this way about a girl since Petunia." He added the last part with a sigh and looked away. Sirius knew that were Petunia was concerned he had screwed up. She was his first true love but maybe Rachelle would be the one. Peter looked over at James.

"So are you going with Ginny?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just asking." Peter shrugged his shoulders.

Sirius smiled and said "Our baby Jamsie is gonna purpose to Ginny after the ball. I help him pick out a ring!" He added with delight to which James and Lupin laughed.

"Yeah you helped alright, if I wanted to prepare Ginny for battle!" He added. He turned to Peter. "He wanted to buy her a sword!" they all were laughing heartily.

"And what may I ask is so funny that you all are on the ground?" A petite red head came into view. She had her hands on her hips and was pretending to be mad at them for their bad behavior which just made them laugh even more. Ginny was giggling now as well.

The scene faded and a new one came into view. Ginny, James, Sirius, and Rachelle were sitting around a table in the Three Broomsticks having a butter beer and talking in hushed voices.

"Dumbledore say the Dark Lord is getting stronger. That would explain all those missing muggles in stuff." James said while rubbing his forehead.

"But see for some reason he wants James and I to join him on the dark side of course we absolutely will not. And we would definitely fight him to the end its just that...well now we have to be a little more cautious... you know what I mean." Ginny said adding emphasis on the last part as if to hint to her close friends what she was trying to say. James rolled his eyes.

"Ginny is pregnant!" James said cheerfully. Ginny too had a huge smile on. Sirius laughed and shock James's hand and gave Ginny a huge hug. Rachelle and Ginny were squealing with delight. James cleared his throat. They all settled back down.

"As you see this is exciting and all but now it's just not us Voldemort is after. Now he will be after our child and could use it against us."

"So!" Ginny said now rubbing her hands together. "We have decided on who we want to raise the child if something should happen to us." She paused to add to the suspense. She then winked at James who kissed her on the check. "Sirius would you please be our child's godfather?" James smiled.

"Like I'd say know! After all I have been through with you Prongs! I would be honored!"

"Well good!" Ginny said flatly with a hint of a smile. "We are also gonna ask Moony too. We thought that it wouldn't be fair to not let you both be godfathers but you're the first in line!" Ginny added sweetly.

Sirius chuckled then said "Whoa! Is Mrs. Potter flirting with me? Jamsie you better get control of inferno!" He added with a smirk.

A new scene already started to come in to view before this one was over. There was a house which at one time was massive and beautiful with a white picked fence and flowers along the side walk but now, it was smoking as if from a bad fire and totally destroyed. A baby's cry could be heard from outside the house.

Suddenly there was a flash. It was yet a new scene. There was a man with long grayish black hair huddled in a corner in a cell. He was muttering to himself.

"Oh James I'm sorry. It wasn't me. It wasn't me. I failed you Ginny. Poor Harry!" he then transformed into a big black dog that was very thin.

Flash! The scene changed. "You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. "You'll regret it if you don't ... You don't understand ..."

"I understand a lot better than you think," said Harry, and his voice shook more then ever with rage. "You never heard her, did you? My mum... trying to stop Voldemort killing me... and you did that... you did it..."

Flash! A new scene came into view.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone." Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius. "He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madame Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick... Go!"

But Black was still staring down at Harry from on top of the Hippogriff. "How can I every thank..." "Go!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time. "We'll see each other again," He said with a smirk. "You are... truly your father's son, Harry..." and with that Black turned Buckbeak around faced the open night sky and flew off.

Flash! Sirius's head was in the fire in the Gryffindor common room fireplace. He was talking to a rather upset Harry. Sirius was trying to clam him down.

Flash! Sirius was smiling at Harry. It was the first real Christmas that Sirius had had since before Ginny, James, and Rachelle's death. He was truly happy.

Flash! As Sirius was falling back down into the veil he looked up the steps to see Harry looking down at him. Right before he left he thought one last thing.

"James I tried. Harry never loose hope. Please Ginny let him find the necklace."

Sirius Black woke with a start. Cold sweat was pouring down his face. It was so dark in the hospital wing. He vaguely remembers his fall from before.

"Psst!" Sirius turned and saw James, Remus, and Ginny materialize out from under James's invisibility cloak.

"Hey Padfoot how would you feel about sneaking out of the hospital wing and pulling a prank on our favorite slytherin?" James asked in a hushed whisper. Ginny and Remus were stifling their laughter.

"I think that's I great idea! Count me in." He said now swinging his legs over the bed and getting up.

As the group was heading down towards the dungeons hidden under the cloak Sirius couldn't help but think about his dreams. Were they real? Who was Rachelle? What happened that made him and Petunia not be together? And why does he have to lose James? His best friend and brother. All thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as the group were entering the slytherin common room. Remus had gotten the password from someone. They got started on their work!


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry this took forever to get up. I was suffering mega writers' block and I think I still am. This is a little bit shorter then I would have liked but I am in the process of chapter 17. I am so sorry and thanks for reviewing that is what got me motivated to finish this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and there will be more soon.

Chapter: 16

It was around two in the morning when James, Remus, and Ginny got back to the common room. They had just dropped Sirius back off in the hospital wing. The common room was dark and empty. The fireplace was giving of a soft glow from the dying embers that once were a roaring fire. They boys headed to the right while Ginny went to the left. As Ginny crept up the stairs to her dormitory she heard a creak behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Lily.

"You know sneaking around at night can get you into trouble." She said in a matter-of-fact.

"The way I see it I wasn't doing anything wrong." Ginny said. She was stalling for some time to think up an excuse for her being out of bed.

"Oh really?" Lily asked rather snootily.

"Yes. I was up reading and I fell asleep."

"Where is your book?" She asked with a smile creeping onto her face. She thought she had won.

"I was burrowing it from Lucy so after I woke up in the dark common room I went to Lucy's room and left it in her school bag. Then I started towards our room but you stopped me." Ginny said. Without missing a beat she asked, "And pry tell why are you out of bed?"

"I'm a perfect! I have the right to be out of bed if I choose."

"Right! Good night!" Ginny said cheerfully.

"Wait!" Lily yelled. Ginny turned around at the top of the steps. "I know that you weren't in the common room reading. I saw you leave with Potter and Remus. I know you snuck into the Hospital wing and got Sirius. I also know you went and pulled a prank on Snape. I'm letting you know that James is mine. That he is only hanging out with you cause he feels sorry for you. Oh and by the way..." She paused with a huge smile on her face. Lily and Ginny didn't see that someone was watching the scene take place in the common room. Maybe if Lily would have known this she wouldn't have done what she did next.

"Obliviate!" She yelled. The intruder gasped but didn't move from her hiding spot. She didn't want Lily to know she had seen. Ginny fell forwards and slid down the steps. She landed at the bottom in a heap. She was knocked out. Lily left her there and went back up to bed.

"Hurry up guys! We have to get Ginny so we can be down in the Great Hall in time to see Snivilles come in!" James said trying to get his friends minus Sirius to move faster.

"We're coming!" Remus snapped.

"You know it's only 6:30 James. That is way too early to be getting up even on a weekday." Peter squeaked. "Oh Peter you are gonna die when you see what we did to old... What the heck?" James stopped mid sentence as they reached the bottom of the steps. There was a red head girl in a ball sleeping at the foot of the stairs. The three guys looked at each other and ran down to Ginny.

"What do you think happened to her?" Remus asked.

"Hmm I'd say she fell down the stairs." Peter said.

"I don't know." James shook his head. "It doesn't really matter right now. We just need to get her to the hospital wing."

All three of them stood up. James being the tallest leant down and picked her up. They were half-way to the wing when Sirius came bounding up to them.

"What's going on?" he asked curious as to why Ginny was in James's arms. It triggered one of his dreams from the night before but he could not quite remember.

"We found Ginny at the bottom of the steps this morning and so we are taking her to the hospital wing." Remus said.

"Alright I'll come too." Sirius said turning around and lead the group towards the hospital wing.

"Leave her there boys. Now hurry off to breakfast. When you're all done you can come back and check on her." Madame Pomfrey said to the boys.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey." They said together. The boys left and headed to the Great Hall. They walked the halls in silence for once. They were all too deep in their own thoughts to have a conversation. They entered the Great Hall to roars of laughter. The maurders all caught each other's eye and smirked. They headed to the Gryffindor table and sat down trying to look innocent.

"Mr. Snape do you think it's funny to be wearing girls' clothes down to breakfast?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"Professor I didn't have anything else. All my clothes were missing and this outfit was the only thing left."

At this last statement, McGonagall shot her glare at the Maurders and began to slowly cross the hall towards them. Their faces dropped.

"So...Boys." She started to say.

In the hospital wing... "Madame Pomfrey? Did Ron stop by yet?" A sleepy Ginny asked the nurse.

"Ron? Who is he? I am going to get the headmaster you just stay here."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Hey guys! I just go back from Palms Spring and I am leaving tomorrow for New York. I was working hard on this chapter and I was trying to get it up before I leave again. I hope you all like it. Review! Love all my reviewers! It makes me super happy when I get reviews! ; )

Chapter: 17

Ginny sat up in the hospital bed. She looked around the quiet room taking in her surroundings. She recognized this room to be the hospital wing yet it felt very different to her. Her head was spinning and she felt nauseas. She closed her eyes tightly as if dreading what she already knew to be happening. Faint footsteps could be heard down the hall coming closer to the door. Ginny heard quiet voices wafting into the room. They sounded hushed and concerned.

"Poppy I am positive that Ginny is actually from the future. What ever happened to her made her forget her future and made up a past for her so it seems like she really is from this time. That is why you and I both know Ginny as if she has been her all five years of her schooling because she had been her. Understand?" Dumbledore asked Poppy in a whispered voice.

"Umm I think so." She said uncertainly.

"I will explain more later. Just trust me I know what I am talking about. She doesn't remember her future and somehow the universe made up a past for her in our time so she could stay here. Oh here we are. We'll talk later."

The old oak door clicked ajar as if the wind had pushed it open. Ginny jerked her head towards the door. She had a feeling of foreboding. Then Dumbledore walked in with Madame Pomfrey. Albus looked calm and as if he was mildly curious as to what was going on. Madame Pomfrey on the other hand looked utterly worried and confused. Dumbledore smiled at Ginny and she instantly felt calm. He then turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy would you mind giving us some time to talk?" He asked politely but made it quite clear that it was not a real question. Madame Pomfrey nodded weakly and walked off to her room muttering to herself about students pulling ridiculous pranks. Ginny smiled to her self- recalling what she and her friends had done the night before. She giggled at the thought but soon stopped looking confused. Dumbledore observed her closely. He took a seat in the chair next to her bed and adjusted his half moon spectacles.  
"Ginny do you remember what happened last night?"

"Well yeah. I snuck out of Gryffindor Tower with James and Remus. We came up here to get Sirius. All four of us then sneaked down to the slytherin dungeons to pull a prank on Severus. You know Severus Snape? Then after we came back up here to drop of Sirius, we went back to the tower. The guys went of to bed and so did I. That is about all I can remember though." She finished with a sigh.

"Hmm, Madame Pomfrey said you asked about a boy named Ron?" He looked at her intently.  
"I don't recall asking about a boy." She looked confused and her head started to throb again.

"Ginny are you still wearing that necklace with the ruby pyramid?"

"Yes." She said pulling the necklace out from under her nightgown. Albus took it from her hands and looked at the bottom of the ruby covered pyramid. He noticed that two rubies were missing. He nodded then turned to her and looked her in the eyes.  
"What do you remember about your past?" Ginny looked up at him with a puzzled expression. He smiled then said, "Do you remember your first year here?"

Ginny nodded then she said, "of course I remember. My older brother Arthur was going into his seventh year and he had told me all about Hogwarts so I wasn't that scared as I step onto the train. I stumbled into a compartment that I thought was empty but was surprised when a girl with blond hair greeted me. Her name was Petunia and we became friends right away. She was the first real friend I made at Hogwarts. Later on in the year, I became good friends with Tonks and Alice. We all really like quiditch and you know that we were the first girls to play quiditch at Hogwarts. Any way I didn't meet James and Sirius till my second year but I have known Remus from the very start of school. We had to do a charms project together. Remus had been sick..." She looked up at Dumbledore to see if he knew about Remus. He kept a blank face on. She continued. "Remus had been sick the day we got to pick a partner and I was in the hospital wing because I sleep walk and the night before I was walking and I tripped down the steps." Ginny took another big breath.

"I see. Well clearly, you remember everything from your first year here. I guess you must have just hit your head. Oh one more thing before I go." He said the twinkle now gone from his eyes. He looked sad at what he was about to say. The Burrow

"Arthur! ARTHUR!" Molly Weasley screamed up the stairs of the Burrow. The Weasleys had just moved in. Arthur and Molly had been married for two years now and Molly was pregnant with their first child. "Arthur!" Arthur came stumbling down the stairs. His hair was damp from the shower he had just taken. "Yes Molly?" He said smiling at his wife. At first glance, he hadn't noticed anything different about her except for the fact she looked slightly irritated, but as he sat down to eat his breakfast, before he had to leave for work, he saw the his wife was upset and worried. She had the Daily Prophet in her hands and tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"It's your parents. They... They..." She cleared her throat as she tried to wipe away her tears. Arthur gulped. This was defiantly not normal behavior for Molly even if she was pregnant. "The Dark Mark was above your parents' house this morning. They both are dead and so are your two younger brothers. Ginny is ok. She was at Hogwarts and not there when they were attacked. Albus just owled me that he is informing Ginny of the attack and he sent us adoption papers as well. Since we are the only living relatives of Ginny left she will be in our care."

"Adoption papers?"

"Well she is your sister! Moreover, she needs us. We can't leave her alone after aloes like that." Molly began protesting.

"I know! I know! I do not want to leave her alone by herself. I don't mind taking care of her it's just that...with the new baby... I am just starting at the Ministry. Money is going to be tight. You know that I really want to work in the Department of Muggle Relations and not the Department of Misuses of Muggle Artifacts. I love my baby sister it's just I don't think we can adopt her financially." He sighed rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"You are going to get the money from you r parents will. That should be enough to help us out. We can add on so Ginny can have her own room and in between the baby's room and Ginny's room maybe we can make another bathroom. With four people living her one bathroom just will not work." Molly was now starting to look happy. "Ginny can help around the house. We can cook together and garden together. She can help me decorate the baby's room and everything." Molly was smiling so broadly now.

"Arthur this could be a very good thing. Please?" She pouted a little which made Arthur laugh.

"Alright. I'll fill the papers out at work." He kissed his wife on top of her head and left for work.

Great hall

"Mr. Snape do you think it's funny to be wearing girls' clothes down to breakfast?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"Professor I didn't have anything else. All my clothes were missing and this outfit was the only thing left."

At this last statement, McGonagall shot her glare at the Maurders and began slowly to cross the hall towards them. Their faces dropped.

"So...Boys." She started to say. They burst into laughter "What do I have to do to get you lot to stop this immature habit of pulling pranks?" She asked on the verge of being hysterical. Remus and James stopped laughing. Sirius and Peter were laughing to hard to hear that McGonagall was about to burst into tears out of frustration.

"Where are Mr. Snape's Clothes? He said that he had to wear young girls' cloths because that was all he could find in his trunk."

Sirius tried to answer but could not speak for he still was laughing too hard so he gave up and just shrugged his shoulders. James rolled his eyes.

"Umm their up there." James answered while pointing up at the ceiling of the Great hall. The people sitting near by heard this looked up and burst into roars of laughter. Soon everyone was laughing at the cloths that were stuck to the ceiling.

Just then Ginny walked in. she looked a little worse for the wear but was smiling as she realized why everyone was laughing. She sat down next to Remus across from James. She reached over and grabbed some toast. She started to eat quietly and McGonagall finally gave up with the boys and headed back up to the teachers' table. Ginny lend over her hair falling in her face. She looked anxious. "After Herebology I need to tell you guys something very important. Meet me in the room of Requirements before lunch. Okay?"

Down the Gryffindor table still at breakfast.

"Pet please don't tell anyone what I tried to do." Lily was begging her older twin sister. "I can't help it I love James." Lily protested to Petunia in a hushed whisper.

"Don't be daft Lil! You don't love him. You just want him because now you cannot have him. It was a long time coming but we all knew it was gonna happen. James and Ginny have been great friends forever. Just be glad that James does not know what you did or he would hex you even if he did like you and all." Petunia said to her sister truthfully. She then grabbed her boxes off the table.

"I won't say a thing but if you do something like this again I will tell James for Ginny." She then turned and left to catch up with Gin so the could walk to class together.


	18. Chapter 18

I thought I just would add a bit more to the story. It's just alittle something! Enjoy: )

Chapter: 18

Notes in Herebology!

So Ginny where were you this morning before breakfast?

I was in the hospital wing. You will never believe what happened to me. I was out last night helping James and them prank Severus and after we came back and were heading for bed I must have blacked out. The next thing I know I woke up in the hospital wing. I had such a bad headache too.

Ginny I know what happened I saw. Lily stopped you going up to bed and started to talk to you. It was about James and how she liked him and did not want you to steal him from her. So the n she flipped and tried to erase your memory. Do not tell her that I told you. Please?

Wow! I didn't know. I won't say anything. She likes James? Wow! I need to tell him that. He has had a crush on her forever. Haha! How are you related to her Pet? You are so nice and everything and she is EVIL! Hehe! Lylas! Got to go have to copy homework!

LYLAS! Ok bye!

What do you think Ginny is Gonna tell us Sirius?

That she is gonna have your baby and she is married to Peter?

Oh yes because that is so like Ginny. Why is she having my baby but married to Peter. First of all if she was having my baby which she is not she would be married to me and not Peter. Second, if she wasn't married to me but still having my baby I would make her marry you instead.

Chill! I was only joking ya know! Hey! She can't marry me cause I'm gonna marry Petunia! Ha Ha!

Hey we are gonna be brothers-in-law cause I'm gonna marry Lily and your gonna marry Pet.

Yeah but I got the better deal cause my girl isn't a nutcase like Lily! She is so off her rocker.

No she isn't! just because she isn't fake to everyone... Oh crap Madame Sprouts just saw you pass that note to me. Hell she is watching me write back to you...

"I can't believe you two got detention for a week for passing notes!" Remus said exasperatedly.

"Don't make me feel worse about it mate. I have a whole months worth of detention." James said with a groan.

"Hey I'm not too happy about getting the detentions either but we have to hurry. Ginny wanted to tell us something important and we do not want to make her wait. I think she was going to cry earlier." Sirius said picking up his stride. They turned a corner out of sight.

"Ginny is gonna tell all of them what I did last night!" Lily said to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note: Hey, people I'm trying to update more often! I have many ideas for this story but if you have any suggestions please let me know! In addition, this is gonna be a big story! I hope you guys will take the time to read and review! I look forward to see what people have to say for all my hard work...

Love you all, Schaffy Taffy

Chapter: 19

"Petunia I have to go to the room of requirements to meet the boys. I want you to come too as you are my best friend. I have to tell all of you something that is a secret." Ginny said to Pet as she was walking briskly down the hall.

"Alright. So that's why you're practically running down the corridor?" Pet said with a smile.

"Yeah pretty much." Ginny said seriously. The two girls looked at each other then broke into laughter.

Ginny and Petunia were sitting in a cozy room that had big comfortable chairs. They girls were talking quietly when four boys came crashing into the room with aloud bang.

After a few moments of chaos and fighting over chairs, everyone was quietly seated to hear the big secret.

Ginny cleared her throat. "So everyone knows that this morning I was in the hospital wing. Right? Well Dumbledore came in to talk to me earlier and he told me a few things. For starts my parents have been killed and this summer I have to live with my brother and his pregnant wife." She said with a sigh. Pet gave a gasp and then hugged Ginny tightly as Ginny let one tear slip down her check. Sirius's mouth was open and he looked very shocked. Peter was shaking in fear. Remus looked upset. James got up from his seat and gave Ginny a hug.

"Gin it's gonna be ok. Don't worry everything is going to be alright." James said in a whisper for only her to hear.

When Ginny calmed down a bit Remus asked, "So what's the other thing?"

Ginny stopped. She thought at first that she wanted them to know about her being from the future but now? It all seemed so confusing and they all thought they have known her since school started when they were 11 years old. She felt that she had known them that long as well. Even though Albus had told her that she was indeed from the future, she didn't really believe it.

"Albus said that I ..." Ginny didn't know what to say. "That I was..." Ginny had to think of something. She looked at Petunia. How mad would she get at Ginny if she just mentioned that whole Lily thing? "He said that he thought that I was attacked last night but I don't believe him." She didn't dare glance at Pet. "You know what I think? Well last night was when my parents were killed and I just so happen to fall down stairs. I don't think it was a coincidence if you know what I mean?" Ginny looked around at all her friends' faces now. They were slightly shocked to say the least.

A few months later...

It was late at night. Christmas had come and gone. It was almost Valentine's Day. Ginny had made the Quiditch team and they were doing very well. Everything seemed fine on the outside but on the inside, Ginny was a mess. She would have these flashes of her past, which in actuality was the future. She kept getting really sick too. And, on top of all that she kept having these urges to kiss James. She had reached rock bottom. She rarely talked to anyone. She was depressed. Even though she was having this conflict with herself, you could hardly tell. Her grades were better then ever and unless if you knew her personally you would have thought, she never talked much.

Tonight Ginny was sitting in the common room and staring at the fire. A group of girls was coming down the steps. It was Alice, Lily, Tonks, and Petunia. They all looked like they were dressed to kill. Ginny smiled at them and Petunia came over closely followed by Tonks. Ginny and Tonks were close just like her and Petunia. The three of them were like sisters.

"Ginny why don't you go change and come with us. We are meeting the guys outside and then we're sneaking into hogsmeade." Said Tonks.

"yeah Gin we'll wait for you." Petunia said smiling. "That's ok I'm really tired. Have fun." She said while getting up and heading for the stairs. As she passed Lily and Alice she heard Lily say in a whisper.

"Thank Gods! I would have died of embarrassment to be seen with someone that ugly. She looks like a dog!" She laughed and Alice looked over at Ginny and gave an apologetic look. Gin shrugged and walked up to bed.

"Lil can't you be nice. Ginny is really upset about her parents and your acting like a bitch!" Petunia yelled at Lily.

"Gods Pet! If I didn't know any better I would think you like her more then me! Your own SISTER!" Lil yelled back.

"Maybe I do!" she said and turned around and left to meet up with the boys. Tonks mumbled something then run to catch up with Pet. Lil rolled her eyes, her and Alice left too.

Ginny cried herself to sleep that night. It was a good thing the girls were out or they would not have gotten any sleep.

Later that week...

Ginny had been thinking about what Lily had said. She had never paid any mind to Lily but she couldn't get what she said out of her head. Ginny had big bright green eyes, a sprinkle of freckles that went a cross her upturned nose and over the tips of her checks, and deep bright red hair that flowed to the middle of her back. Ginny was a natural beauty if you looked at her but she didn't stick out as a beauty. She was more of a diamond in the rough type of girl and she hated that. She needed a change. A big change. She only realized that she liked James the night before when they had beaten Ravenclaw 240 to 110. He had given her a huge hug and the whole house had partied well into the morning. Another reason why she needed a change was she had never been depressed before and she wanted to get out of this darkness she was going through. She wanted to feel happy again. To like herself again. To laugh with her friends. She hadn't down that in a long time. She was going to have to ask for help and Ginny hated to ask for help. She couldn't let her friends see what a mess she was so she would have to ask for outside help. Maybe some one from the family or what was left of it anyway. That meant the only female person left in her family beside herself was her older brothers wife Molly. She would have to do.

Dear Molly,

Hello! This is Ginny. I know we have only met once possibly twice and that I will be staying with you during the summer but I was wondering if you could help me. See you are the only female left in my family and I need a female to help me. I could have asked one of my friends but I did not want them to know that I needed help. I have been sad lately because I lost all most my whole family. So naturally, I have not been too happy with myself or the way I look. I think that if I can fix myself on the outside then slowly I will became happy again and feel better. So I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me in next weekend in Hogsmeade. And maybe you can help me with a make-over because my mother never got the chance to teach me how to put on make-up. Oh and I need some guy advice too!

Please write back and send my brother my love, Ginny

Dear Ginny, I am so sorry that you are upset all though it is completely understandable. I would be more then happy to go shopping with you and I would love to teach you how to put make-up on. We will have so much fun! I know this cute little café towards the end of town that is near this great robe store. We can get your make-up at Beauty Witch. Now what type of boy advice do you need? I had five older brothers so I know a lot about boys! Speaking of which your brother says hello and that he loves you and can't wait to see you. He also wanted me to tell you a bunch of other stuff but I told him that if he wants me to write all this stuff then he should write his own letter to you. That shut him up! Anyways hope school is getting better and do not forget to study for your O.W.L.s. Write back soon! Love, Molly P.S. I will meet you at 10:30 at the Three Broomsticks next weekend. Can't wait!

"Ginny are you coming with us to Honeydukes?" James asked her that Saturday.

"Nope! I am meeting my sister-in-law. We are going shopping and getting our hair done in stuff!" Ginny said while beaming.

"Oh!" his face fell a bit. "Well have fun! I guess I'll see you at practice later then?"

"Yeah! But I don't know how much I am gonna play. I might not want to break a nail!" she said with a wink. She was laughing as she walked away to meet Molly. "Is it just me or is there something up with Ginny?" James asked with a baffled expression.

"Petunia told me she has been really down and that she is being very stubborn about telling anyone what's up with her." Sirius said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Peter squeaked.

"Well she has been depressed and she wrote to her sister-in-law asking for help. And she said she would take her shopping and give her a make-over and the works. You know?"

"Wait! Ginny is getting a makeover? Why? She is fine the way she looks!" James said incredulously.

"I'm gonna say because she doesn't feel good about herself and she wants a change." Remus spoke up from his book.

James and Sirius looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Thanks Professor Moony!" Sirius said. They all walked to Zonko's laughing merrily.

"Ginny! Over here!" A woman with red hair much like Ginny's was waving her over to a small table in the nosy bar. As Ginny got closer she noticed a visible belly.

"Hi! Umm you're pregnant?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes." Molly said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry I made you come all the way out here. I didn't know." Ginny started to apologies.

"I dear it's quite alright. I am glad to have a reason to get out of the house. Moreover, we needed to do something together and you wanted to have some one to help you with makeup and all. I am just glad you asked me!" Molly got up and gave her a bear like hug. "Ok then!" Ginny said while still in a bear hug with Molly.

"Let's hit the shops! Shall we?"

"Yes let's!" Ginny said smiling for the first time in awhile from the inside out!


	20. Chapter 20

A N: Does anyone have any ideas on what I should do to Ginny? As in her makeover? I just don't know...please tell me!

Author Note: Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! I love you people! I have some great ideas so I am excited about this. Hope you like this chapter.

Thanks again:

_**CrMeina **_

_**Babyjayy **_

_**Spell **_

_**CEO Shaft **_

_**NessaPotter **_

_**Josie **_

_**Danielle **_

_**Rachel **_

**_And Alex  
_**  
Chapter: 20

It was a sunny Saturday morning as Molly and Ginny headed down the street towards the far end of town. Ginny was so happy. She had not felt this great in Months. It must have been for the fact that it was the first truly sunny day this winter. Molly turned into "Robes for Ravishing Beauties". Ginny looked up at the store name and didn't think she should go in but Molly grabbed her hand and in they went.

"Bonjour Madame et Mademoiselle!" said a woman from behind the counter.

"Hello! We need some new robes for her. Can you help us?" Molly asked gesturing towards Ginny.

"Oui! D'accord!" The woman came around the counter and now was standing in front of them.

"My name is Léa. Now follow me so I can get you measured." She said shaking hands with Ginny.

About an hour and a half later Molly and Ginny exited the store with their pockets mush lighter and their bugs weighed down in their hands.

"Are you hungry? Because there is the café I was telling you about." "Yeah sure. And you can help me with this guy thing."

Molly smiled and nodded her head. They walked into the café and were out of sight.

"Did she look any different?" James asked Sirius.

"Nah! She looked the same except she had tons of bags in her hands and she was smiling."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well now that we know she looks the same can we get out of this bush? You know if Ginny knew we were spying on her she would flip!"

"Not this Ginny. Ginny doesn't talk that much anymore she wouldn't yell at us she'd just walk away." Peter said.

"No she would yell at us because she is feeling better. She was just smiling!" Sirius said.

"We can go now I guess. Girls are so weird. When I'm upset I just pull some pranks and I feel better but she has to get a make-over to feel better. That's so odd!" James said sounding baffled.

Sirius nodded his head vigorously to show that he agreed. Remus looked like he was thinking about it and then nodded too. Peter was picking at the grass then looked up and said "Oh yeah I agree too!" though it was obvious that he had no clue what they had just said.

Back in the café...

Molly had her turkey and cheese sandwich while Ginny had her Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich with side order of fries. Molly turned to her and smiled. "Are you ready to talk about this boy now?"

Ginny started to blush but said "Yeah ok. See there's this guy that I'm good friends with and I kind of like him but I don't know because he has had this crush on this girl who is so mean to me and I don't want him to know I like him because he might not want to be my friend anymore."

"That is tricky. You know that sounds familiar. Your brother and I were in the same group of friends. I had always liked him but you know how Arthur is. He was shy and I went up to him and asked him to help me study for my Muggle class. Arthur was thrilled because he loves muggles and after the "studying" he asked me out on a date. The rest is history!" Molly said with a smile. "I would wait till next year and see where things go. Guys mature slower then girls do so even though he has this crush it probably not serious. Give him time and be his friend. He'll come around!"

"Thanks! I don't know what I would have down with out you." Ginny said crying though a smile was on her face. She gave Molly a hug. They paid for their food and grabbed their bags then headed towards Beauty Witch to get their hair and nails done.

Later that day...

Girls' dormitory...

"I wonder where Ginny is?" Tonks asked Petunia.

"I have no idea but hopefully she is on her way. James will get mad if she skips practice tonight."

"Oh don't worry about James and his Q.O.D. I'm here so don't worry about anything."

"Q.O.D.?" Tonks asked puzzled as to its meaning.

Ginny laughed merrily and said "Quiditch Obsession Disorder." They all burst into laughter.

Ginny smiled at her two best friends. She handed each of them a bag. "Here guys these are for you for dealing with me when I was down. I love ya guys so much!"

They opened their gifts. Petunia got a sapphire necklace and some make up. Tonks got an opal necklace and some cool hair stuff that turns your hair colors and makes it sparkle. That is when they looked up at Ginny and noticed her new hair cut. They both screamed.

"What does it look that bad!" Ginny asked tearfully.

"Oh my Gosh No!" Petunia said.

"It looks great. I love it."

"Good! I have so much to tell you guys but now we have to go to practice."

Ginny and the girls changed quickly into their practice robes and ran like lightning towards the pitch. They were already late. 

Later that week... Transfiguration Class...

"As you all know your O.W.L.s are coming up. Your O.W.L.s are very important to your future and Career so before you are to take them you will get broachers on different career choices and the criteria to get the jobs you want. In addition, after spring break, your head of house will speak with each of you individually with the Headmaster and we will talk about what you want to do and how you can get there. Now pull out your essay I assigned you last week. Hand up towards the front."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note:

Hey guys. Sorry this has taken awhile. I have been working on my new story and studying for finals. YUCK! It is a bit shorter then I would have like but I hope you enjoy! If you leave reviews, I will update again this week!

Chapter: 21

James Potter was in deep trouble. He had just knocked out some Ravenclaw guy for making a rather inappropriate comment about Ginny. James was now sitting in McGonagall's room waiting for her to come in and yell at him. James absently ran his hand through his hair. The door opened and James looked up guiltily.

"Mr. Potter." Albus Dumbledore walked in. James was shocked that the headmaster was seeing to his punishment.

"Professor." James said.

"Now explain why you felt the need to par take in muggle dueling with Rob Tupler." Albus said looking over his half moon spectacles.

"Professor first off I honestly didn't mean to hit him I just lost my temper. You see he made a rather... er... obscene comment about Miss. Weasley. You know she is one of my best friends. So when he said...er... what he said I just snapped and hit him." James said while keeping his eyes on the floor.

James knew that what he was saying was true but was there more to it. He felt that there was but that he couldn't put his finger on it. Every since Ginny got her hair done and started to wear some make-up it seemed like all the guys were noticing her. James knew this wasn't true but he felt like it was.

"I see. Well that makes the whole thing different now doesn't it. You know what you did was wrong. You had a good reason it do what you did. Moreover, you learned from your mistake. I think what your punishment should be to tutor students struggling in transfiguration. After all that is the area that you most excel in." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

He got up and swiftly walked out of the room.

Something was up with Albus and James didn't know what. He sighed and got up from his chair and picked up his backpack. It could have been worse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny looked at her hair in the mirror. Her new haircut was cool and somewhat sexy but she missed her old hair. She loved her long flowing curly deep red hair. Now she had short hair that just hit her shoulders. It flipped out and was very hip. She had highlights that accented the deep red color of her hair.

She decided to go for the comfortable sporty look today. She put on her black sweat shorts. Then she pulled on her Scholar Athlete shirt. She put on her tennis shoes and pulled her hair back into a cute ponytail. She brushed on some mascara and a swipe of lip-gloss. Then checked herself back in the mirror.

Ginny thought she pulled this look off good. She looked confident yet not overpowering. Girly but Athletic. Smart but flirty. She had this insane hyper happy mood filling her body. She looked out the window. Everything was coming back to life. Spring was here and she was ready for it.

Ginny loved the spring. The freshness in the air made her fell so alive. The colors of everything blooming were such a relief compared to the white and gray of winter. Ginny grabbed her books and sighed. She forgot that she started O.W.L.s today. The sooner she left the dorm the sooner she would get to class. Then after classes were over, she would go outside and run around the lake. Maybe Petunia and Tonks would join her.

She looked once more in the mirror and left her dorm. She headed down the steps. Tonks and Petunia were waiting for here by the fireplace. They were talking to James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ginny asked. She looked around and saw that James seemed upset while Sirius looked about ready to burst with laughter.

"James has to tutor hopeless transfiguration students as punishment for hitting some Ravenclaw guy." Remus answered Ginny.

"Oh well... What?" Ginny yelled. "You hit somebody? You idiot! Hey Remus, one other thing I need to tutoring in transfiguration does that mean I am a hopeless student?" Ginny added sweetly.

"No you're not hopeless." Sirius said sarcastically. "You're just ..."

"I dare you to finish that sentence Sirius." Ginny said in a deathly low voice. She still had a smile on her face so he knew she was joking but he didn't want to take a chance.

"He was just going to say that you're just so gorgeous that your other tutors couldn't concentrate on teaching you transfiguration because of your beauty." James added with a sly smile. Pretending to flirt with her.

"Oh that's sweet James but my other tutor was a girl!" Ginny said laughing at him then hitting him in the arm and turning to Sirius and hitting him too.

"Now that we are all down acting like little kids can we go down to breakfast?" Tonks asked rubbing her tummy.

They all agreed and got up and left the common room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well that wasn't too bad I guess." Ginny said after leaving the Great hall after that Charms O.W.L. test.

"Gin that's because you are a bloody genius when it comes to Charms." Tonks said. Petunia was rubbing her head.

"That test made my head hurt." Pet said.

"Do you guys want to go for a run?" Gin asked her friends.

"I'll go." James said.

"Yeah me too." Added Sirius.

"I guess I'll come." Pet said.

"I am going to the library to read." Tonks said while eyeing Remus.

"Me too." He said while smiling at her.

"I'll go to the library too. I don't like running." Peter said. Tonks just huffed and walked off towards the library with a scowl.

"What did I do?" Peter asked no one in particular.

James and Sirius looked at each other and burst into laughter. Remus's face was bright red as he too walked off towards the library


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Hey! Ok I was rereading what I wrote and realized that all this time switching can get confusing so I decided that I would name the time eras. Harry Potter, Hermione, and Ron, all belong in the "Harry Potter Time" creative? Yes, I know. Then James, Sirius, Remus and all them, belong in the "MWPP Time" Again very creative! Ok Well I hope you all like this chapter it is a bit short but hey at least I updated!

Chapter: 22

Future: (Harry Potter Time)

Harry Potter could not believe what Remus had told him that day in the headmaster's office a week or two ago. His parents were alive and Sirius was too. He knew for a fact that there was a lot they weren't telling him but he didn't care about that just yet. He would know soon. He was worried for Ron and the Weasleys because Ginny had not been found yet. The odd thing was that after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were informed about her missing instead of losing it they seemed to have expected it to happen.

Harry was waiting at the entrance of the great hall for Luna. They were going on a date to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione had already left for their date. Luna and Harry were going too met up with them later on in the day.

Harry was wandering about his parents. He knew his dad and his friends were pranksters but he didn't know to much about his mum. He did find all that stuff in the basement over the summer. He had been down there before and yet this time those boxes where out in the open and hadn't been before. Now that he thought about it, it seemed his Aunt had put them out for him to find.

"Hello Harry." Luna said as she glided over towards him braking up his thoughts.

Harry looked up and smiled at her. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Luna. How are you?" He asked putting his arm around her waist as they walked out of the building.

"Same as I was when I left you this morning." She said with a soft laugh. "You're thinking about your parents? Don't worry Harry they are going to love you even if you are a scrawny boy with messy hair dating a girl from Ravenclaw." She teased him. He laughed.

"Hey I'm not scrawny!" He said pretending to look hurt. "Anymore." He added as an afterthought. They both were laughing when Draco Malfoy ruined the moment.

"Hello there Scar head and Lonny Lovegood." Malfoy said with a sneer. "Queer birds must flock together why else would potty be with an insane lunatic?"

"Malfoy I would shut up if I were you." Harry said moving his arm from around Luna into his cape getting his wand out and pointing it at Draco.

Draco eyed it and stepped back. "I'll get you later Potter!"

"Sure you will ferret boy!" Luna said. Harry looked at her from the corner of his eye pretending to be watching Malfoy retreat. She was obviously hurt by what he had said because her eyes were twinkling with tears. She was so beautiful.

Harry knew why she was so hurt. Luna was there the day her mother's experiment went wrong and killed her. She saw it first hand and it changed the little girl forever. Harry wasn't sure if it was why she was always calm or how she seemed to always see the good in everything or how she seemed to believe in impossible things. Harry did know that she was amazing and Draco Malfoy was not worth her time and energy. And he told her so as they headed off again smiling and laughing like before.

MWPP Time

The group of friends, except for Remus, Tonks, and Peter, sat down by the lake after running from awhile. The cool afternoon was refreshing after the O.W.L.s they took that morning and the run they just did.

"I wonder if Tonks had thrown a book at Peter yet." Sirius asked thoughtfully. James looked over to his best friend.

"I bet she did that as soon as she got to the library." Ginny said not realizing James was about to say something first. He scowled at her.

"Well, if that is the case, Miss. Inferno, then where do you think she is now because throwing books in the library will get you thrown out?" James asked haughtily.

"Excuse me Mr. Prongs-the-bigheaded-prat!" Ginny retorted causing their surrounding friends to snort and laugh. "I would say then, they are in either the room of requirements or in the common room." She added.

"To Snog or not?" Petunia asked raising her hands pretending to be balancing the options.

"Snog!" Sirius said pushing her left hand down to prove that snogging definitely out weighs the other option.

The group of friends laughed and joked around for a while. Ginny looked over at James's watch. She grabbed his hand not being able to see what it said and pulled towards her so she could read it. James raised an eyebrow at her.

"Guys I think we have given them enough time to snog lets go find them and scare the crap out of them!" She said while getting up and dusting off her robe.

"Good idea! Why didn't I think of that?" James asked pretending to pout. Ginny smacked him playfully in the arm. "Because James, you are a prat!" She said as she and Petunia headed off towards the castle laughing.

"Am not!" He yelled after her.

Sirius shook his head at his friends. Then he and James followed the girls into the castle in search for their other friends who were snogging somewhere in the castle.

"You know mate when we find them it is going to be so funny maybe we should bring a camera." Sirius said to James in a whisper so the girls would not hear. James nodded his head and slipped off towards the common room unnoticed. Sirius smirked and couldn't wait to find his other friends.

I love all my reviewers! SMILES SCHAFFYTAFFY15


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter: 23 Harry Potter Time Order of the Phoenix Headquarters

Molly Weasley was busy making lunch for the order members that where currently having a meeting with Albus about the upcoming arrivals. Tonks was watching Molly. She had been thinking hard about her years at Hogwarts. She had known so little about her best friends and now after all these years and one of them was hiding while the other was to scared and hurt to come back, Tonks felt like she had never known them better. It would take awhile but soon things were going to be better, not just for her but for everyone.

"Molly do you think we should contact Petunia? I mean she was her friend as well and Harry's godmother." Tonks asked breaking the silence. Molly grimaced.

"I know how much Harry's mum loved Petunia..." Molly started but was interrupted by Tonks.

"Oh she still does. They weren't just friends they were sisters. We all were close but Petunia and Ginny were the best of friends ever."

"Yes, yes, I know but Petunia hasn't been very nice to Harry. And I think we should wait." Molly said forcefully but still kind.

"You know that Petunia loves Harry and that it was just an act. Vernon has no idea that she is actually a witch."

"We'll see. I will talk to Albus after the meetings over. Do you want a chicken sandwich or a ham sandwich?"

"Ham."

MPPW Time

The Great Hall was crowded with more then a hundred small tables. All of them were facing the same direction. At each table sat a student with their head bent low writing furiously on a roll of parchment. The only sound in the great hall was that of scribbling quills.

Sunshine was streaming in through the high windows. The light made the students heads glow. A very pretty petite red head was adding the last few words to her Defense against the Dark Arts Ordinary Wizarding Level.

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick yelled. His head could be seen moving through the mass of desks and students.

She sat up and looked around. She had sensed someone or something invisible pass by her quickly. Had they been solid they would have knocked the desk all over the place. She followed the invisible mass of air with her eyes. Papers were being gently blown. Her gaze stopped when it reached a boy with untidy black hair.

Ginny smiled. It was James. He was straightening up now, putting down his quill. He pulled his parchment to reread what he had written. Ginny was still watching him when James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier then before. James turned around and grinned at a boy a few seats behind him. Sirius gave James the thumbs up as he was lounging in his chair at ease.

Ginny shook her head and faced forward.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

All the parchment flew into his outstretched arms. The force knocked him over. Many people laughed. Ginny jumped up, and help gather the parchments off the ground and handed them to the professor.

"Thank you... thank you," he panted. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

Ginny got up and waited for her friends. The exited the Great Hall chattering and Laughing with one another. They headed outside towards the lake. It was extremely hot outside and after the exam, the girls wanted to relax by the lake.

A crowed was forming around one of the Breech trees not to far away from the lake. People were laughing and say Snivellus. It was Severus Snape. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Look at that! I know most people hate him but honestly that is uncalled for!" Ginny said while standing up. Tonks and Petunia stopped talking and looked over towards the crowd. Lily stood up. She looked at Ginny.

"What are you going to do about it Gin?" Lily asked. Lately Lily had been nice to Ginny saying that she made a mistake and wanted to try to be friends. Ginny was not to sure about it but knew she should make the effort. Ginny squinted while thinking.

"Well, I am not going to stand here and do nothing." She said as she headed over towards the crowd determination written on her face. Ginny pushed her way through the crowd not realizing she had someone following her. As she got to the center she saw what was going on and she felt sick.

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of hexes and swear words. His wand was ten feet away from him so nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink bubbles streamed out of his mouth chocking him. Ginny stepped forward.

"James!" She yelled above the crowd but was cut off and pushed out of the way. She fell to the ground. She looked up standing in front of her blocking her view was none other then...

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again. Sirius and Ginny both rolled their eyes.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

Ginny groaned. She could not believe what Lily was doing. She was pretending to hate James to get him to like her more and on top of all that, she had used Ginny.

"Well," James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

Many people laughed in agreement. Ginny got up off the ground getting really annoyed at the whole situation. She spotted Remus sitting under the tree pretending to read his book. He was a prefect he should put a stop to this.

"You think you're funny," She said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toe rag, Potter. Leave him alone!"

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on... go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." The Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch his way back towards his wand.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad Luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"

Snape had directed his wand at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

The crowd burst into cheers. James, Sirius, and Peter, roared with Laughter. Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she were going to smile, said as she spotted Ginny moving forward, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said "Locomotor mortis!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted pulling her wand out and pointing it at James.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James said earnestly smiling at her.

"Take the curse off him, then1"

James sighed deeply, spotted Ginny standing behind Lily. He cocked his head to one side and gave her a questioning look. He then turned around and muttered the counter curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to get up on his feet again. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help form Filthy little mud bloods like her!"

Lily blinked. "Fine, I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." "Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand drawn.

"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted rounding on him. "You're just as bad as he is..."

Petunia and Tonks were now standing behind Ginny. Both had similar expressions on their faces. None of them could believe that Lily was doing this. On top of that, they couldn't believe James was falling for it. Lily had him wrapped around her finger and she knew it too.

"What!" James yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a—a you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair cause you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"

She turned on her heels and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"

Ginny didn't hear what else he said. She turned to her two best friends with her jaw dropped yet again.

"I can't believe she said that to James. How dare she. He maybe a bit full of himself at times. Moreover, he is a prankster. Plus, if you get on his bad side he will put you through hell but, other than that he is the sweetest most loyal person I know. The nerve of that girl."

"I know! I am surprised that Sirius did not hex her or something. He never lets anyone talk bad about his friends. Unless of course it's him doing the talking." Petunia smiled.

There was another flash of light and the girls stopped talking and looked up. Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James said laughing with Sirius.

"James! Come on leave him alone." Ginny said moving forward. James looked up at her. She was silently pleading with him. He was upset that Lily had done that to him.

"Why don't we go play quiditch?" Ginny asked him with a small smile. He nodded and dropped Snape on the ground once more. James and Ginny left the crowd talking in hushed voice heading towards the pitch.

Sirius chuckled. He turned to Petunia and Tonks. "I know James says he is in love with Lily but I think he would be better with Ginny."

"Yeah that's because Gin would beat him up if he misbehaved." Tonks said with a smile.

"Or if he didn't make her Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches." Petunia added seriously then burst into laughter.

Author's note yet again: Lauren if you read this thanks for reviewing. I miss ya too. When I get back I'll call you and we can get together! To all my other reviewers and friends. Love you all and thanks for reading my sotries!


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: Sorry guys that I haven't updated! I have been busy and school has made me so tired all the time. This chapter was alittle bit shorter then I had wanted and I am sorry. I will try to update my other sotries soon and I am working on a pattern for updating. Its hard though because I have tennis just about everyday!

I love my reviews! (Hint Hint)

ENJOY!

Chapter: 24

It was early morning and the gentle rays of sun were slipping in from behind the curtain windows. The girls' dorm room was very quiet except for the faint sounds of Alice snoring. All their belongings were neatly packed away inside their trunks. The room, itself, was spotless. It was a peaceful way in which the girls awoke.

On the other side of the staircase in the boys dorm room the scene was just a tad bit different. Remus throw open all the curtains so the sun light was pouring in and blinding the half-asleep boys who were cursing at Remus. The room was a total mess. Dirty clothes were just thrown on the floor and it looked as if they hadn't even began to pack for summer break yet.

"Guys get up! We have to finish packing before breakfast!" Remus shouted over the cursing and grunting.

James tried to roll over to block out the light but instead ended up flipping off the bed and smacked his head on the floor. Remus and Sirius both laughed at their friend. James grimaced in pain.

"Hey we should probably go check on the guys and see if their almost ready to go down to breakfast." Tonks said as the group of fifth year girls headed down the stairs.

The group all mumbled in agreement.

"These socks belong to anyone?" James asked holding a pair of graying socks.

Peter laughed sheepishly as he grabbed the socks and stuffed them into his trunk. The door flew open and stumbled in Tonks. She was blushing as everyone was looking at her.

"I tripped... er..." Tonks stuttered.

Ginny walked in and slung her arm around Tonks. She was smiling broadly.

"She tripped over my foot." Ginny said with a sigh as Alice and Petunia walked in. "Anyways, we just came in to check on you boys and wanted to know if you were ready to head down to breakfast."

"But, at the sight of this room and the disheveled looks on your faces I say you lot won't be down till lunch." Alice said while trying to hide her laughter.

Sirius and James looked at each other. They seemed to be communicating for James gave Sirius a quizzical look. Sirius in turn nodded his head.

James gave him one more look then turned to the girls.

"Well, we'll make you girls a deal. You help us pack and clean and we will take you out for an early lunch in hogsmeade. You can pick where you want to eat and everything." James added with a small smile creeping onto his face.

Ginny laughed merrily. Pet and Tonks soon joined her while, Alice and Lily had looks of pure horror on their faces.

"We can't do that! It's AGIANST school Rules to leave the grounds!" Lily yelled to emphasis the point. Alice nodded in agreement.

"I'm in then!" Ginny said. She winked at the boys.

"Me too" said Tonks with a huge smile.

"Er... we don't have to pick up any dirty clothes, do we?" Petunia asked while eyeing a pile at the end of one of the beds. Sirius slyly smiled. Petunia looked horrified.

"I can't see anything!"

"James are you sure that this is the right passage way?"

"Yes Ginny I am!"

"Right then. Do you think you could move your hand or do I have to hurt you?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah move your hand again Prongs!"

"Yikes! Sorry Sirius."

"If you lot don't shut up they will hear us come through the hidden door."

"Remus is always so sensible." Ginny whispered. They girls giggled.

"So we are getting into Hogsmeade from inside Honeydukes?" Alice asked.

"Yeah so don't go off telling a teacher or something." Peter said.

"We aren't!" Lily said.

A few seconds later, the whole lot was stumbling out of Honeydukes and they were heading towards the Three Broomsticks. The pub was not as packed as the girls were use to seeing it during school visits but it still was full.

They picked a table towards the back just incase a teacher were to stop in or something. Sirius went to order everyone's food. They group chatted merrily until their food arrived. Then they were quiet as they eat hungrily. Once finished the group returned to their chatter.

"So Petunia what are you doing this summer?" Tonks asked while taking a gulp of her butter beer.

"Oh going home, doing nothing then going on vacation with my family. Then at the end of summer we have a reunion thing." She said while motioning towards Lily and herself.

"What about you?"

"I'm going on vacation and then my grandmother is going to try and brainwash me so that I become a pure blood supporter or what ever. I personally think the whole lot of them is crazy!"

"You have know idea! My parents are so wrapped up in that. I swear if I hear one more word of it I will flip out at them. I will be spending most of my summer locked up in my room trying not to talk to my parents."

"Well that sounds fun." Lily said in a fake cheerful voice. Sirius snorted.

"I probably will go on vacation for awhile and visit my sick grandmother every now and then." Remus added not looking anyone in the eyes but instead was looking out the fireplace.

"I'm going to France to visit my mum's family. I don't know when I'll be getting back." James said with a shrug.

"I probably won't do anything." Peter said.

"Me, I am moving in with my brother and his wife. I get to help with the new baby and all. There is a beach two or three hours away from their new house that I probably will camp out there for a week or so as my vacation. If any of you are free then and want to join me the offer is there." Ginny said smiling at her friends.

"Great! I will be there tomorrow around two-ish!" Sirius joked.

Lily looked down at her watch. "Guys we better go. We have been gone for more then two hours!"

"Alright we haven't even finished packing yet." James said with a grin. The girls shook their heads as the boys groaned.

The train ride was enjoyable.

The friends talked and laughed. Played exploding snap and pulled pranks on one another. Platforms 9 ¾ was packed and hot in the summer heat.

One by one the friends departed as they found their families. They promised one another that they would keep in touch over the holidays.

Ginny left the platform with her brother and sister-in-law thinking how strange the past year had been. She couldn't remember a time she had ever truly fit in to a group yet as she drove away she realized that for one reason or another this was the happiest she had ever been and it all had to do with her friends. This summer something amazing was going to happen she could just feel it.

The sun shone down and came through the window of the blue ford car her brother had just bought. Ginny drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: I am so sorry guys for the wait. I was in the hospital and then i had to catch up on all my work. its a bit short but i hope to update again soon!

Chapter: 25

"Ginny can you please get up! I need your help!"

Ginny's eyes popped open. She looked around the room. Her bed was made of mahogany wood. Her room was fairly big and square. In the one corner was a big bay window that had a wonderful view of the garden. She had a matching mahogany dresser with a mirror. It was cluttered with stuff. Everything was the same but seemed different newer almost. Ginny flipped over on her bed to get a good look at her clock. 6:00.

Was the past school year just a dream? She quickly put that idea out of her mind when she heard a baby cry. Baby Bill!

Ginny jumped out of bed. She crossed her room and looked into her mirror. She was startled to see a young pretty woman staring back at her. The woman had gorgeous green almond shaped eyes. She still had a sprinkle of freckles across her face. This woman seemed a little hesitant but at the same time, she knew where she stood.

Ginny ran a comb through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. She threw on some cloths and hurried down the stairs to join Molly with the baby.

It was early July and she had yet to see any of her friends. She knew James was in France to visit his family. She guessed that Sirius was locked in his room for not totally agreeing with his parents' crazed idea about pure bloods. Tonks was still on vacation with her parents. And no one knew what Peter was up too.

Ginny owled Petunia and asked her to come over. Petunia in turn begged Ginny to come to her house. So in the end Ginny was the one packing her bag.

Ginny was running down the stairs to help Molly with baby Bill. Molly was in the kitchen making breakfast. Baby Bill was in a highchair. Ginny picked him up and was rocking him as she fixed him a bottle.

"So what time dear did we need to get you over to Petunia's?"

"Around two." Ginny replied. Bill was drinking his bottle was fast Ginny had to keep taking it away from him was he would remember to breathe. Molly was laughing at the two.

After Ginny finished her breakfast, she did her other chores. She helped Molly with the wash. She worked in the garden. She helped with lunch. Then she ran back to her room to finish packing. She took a cool shower before she took her trunk down to the kitchen. Molly had finished setting the table. Bill again was in his highchair.

They all enjoyed a nice lunch. Arthur came home too. He was taking Ginny to her friend's house. Molly gave Ginny a huge hug and kissed her on her head. She hugged Bill good-bye. Arthur and Ginny walked down the dirt road that leads into town. From there they took a bus that takes them into the city. Then they were going to take a cab the rest of the way.

Petunia was tidying up her room. She could not wait until Ginny got to her house. She was spending two weeks with her. Tonks would be coming some time next week. Lily was upset because Alice could not come. She was on vacation with her family at some wizard beach.

Petunia's room was oddly shaped and rather messy. She had spell books everywhere. Her prefects badge was on top of her dresser with all her make-up. She had pictures of her friends taken at Hogwarts in frames scattered all around her room. Her room felt very comfortable even with the mess. She looked at her clock that was on her nightstand. Ginny was a half hour late. Petunia was not surprised. She knew that Ginny lived far away in the country somewhere and that her brother was bringing her here. Petunia went downstairs to wait.

Her parents were sitting in the living room. Her father was reading "Magic: a History". He wanted to understand everything a bit better so Lily recommended that book to him. Her mother was having a cup of tea and talking to Lily. She had a pained expression on her face.

"Hey mum, when Ginny gets here can we walk to the park?" Petunia asked.

"I hope you'll let her get settled first before you're making the poor girl run around in a strange place." Her mother gave her a look.

"Oh mum you don't need to worry about Ginny. She hangs with those terrible boys I told you about before. She is a real troublemaker." Lily said.

"Really? Well why then is Petunia hanging out with her? Petunia is a prefect dear. She doesn't make trouble she fixes it."

Luckily, for everyone in that room the doorbell rang. Ginny was only 43 minutes late. Petunia raced to the front door. She unlocked it and threw it open. Ginny looked great her hair was all down which almost never happened. She even was wearing a bit of make-up. However, the thing that made her look so great was the fact that she was smiling and looked happy. She hadn't looked that happy since she found out about her parents death. The two friends hugged each other tightly.

Ginny turned towards her brother. "This is my brother Arthur. He is my hero that took me in." She said with a smile. "Course he makes me slave away my summer." She added with a laugh. Her brother pushed her lightly.

"She is kidding." He said. Petunia did not her him because she was laughing at Ginny.

"Hello I'm Matt Evans. I'm Petunia and Lilly's dad." Arthur shook his hand and intro duce himself as he handed Ginny her trunk. Pet and Ginny edged into the house. Pet then took her up to her room where they would be sleeping.

At some point, Lily came by. She looked a little uncomfortable with Ginny there. Ginny cleared her throat.

"Hey Lily. How has your summer been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Yeah same. Listen why don't you and I forget about last year and just start over?"

"Alright I guess." She said a little hesitant.

Ginny stuck out her hand. "Hi. I am Ginny Weasley. Who are you?"

Lily took her hand and shook it. "I'm Lily Evans. I believe you are friends with my twin sister."

"Really? Who is your twin sister?"

The three girls all laughed at eachother.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: I am very sorry that I haven't updated in along time. I was Hospitalized twicea month ago and i have been recovering as well as making up tons and tons of school work. I hope that you enjoy and leave reviews! SMILES TO ALL!

Chapter: 26

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked as the small group of girls headed down the street away from Lily and Petunia's house.

"There is a park just a block away." Petunia said.

The girls were chatting as the crossed the street and around the corner. The park was pretty big. There were swings, slides, and picnic tables. There were some small kids playing a game of tag.

A boy about nine, who had dark brown hair, which was all mess and tangled, was chasing a small girl about the same age. She had strawberry blonde hair and was quick on her toes. She would run so far from him then stop till he got closer then she would take off running again laughing her head off.

Petunia and Ginny turned to each other giggling. Lily wasn't watching the two small kids. She was watching a girl about their age on the swings.

"Pet who is that?"

Petunia looked to where Lily was pointing. The girl in question had brown hair that past her shoulders by an inch or two. Her hair was pin straight with a few lighter brown streaks through it.

"Let's go see." Ginny said walking towards the girl. She looked up from her shoes, that she had been staring at, and smiled.

"Hi there. I'm Ginny and these are my friends Petunia and Lily."

"Hello. I am Rachelle. I just moved in a few days ago." She said with a smile.

Ginny knew right off the bat that things were going to be different then any one of the girls could have imagined that summer.

To watch Tonks and Rachelle interact with each other was rather amusing to everyone but them.

It was late on Tuesday night. Tonks, Ginny, Lily, and Petunia were all sitting out back on the porch. The night air was warm but not hot. The sky clear and stars were visible.

"I swear she is just like my sister, only worse!" Tonks exclaimed. Petunia laughed. Lily looked confused. Ginny was smart to know when to keep her mouth shut.

"Which sister?" Lily asked.

"The annoying one." Tonks replied. Ginny snorted into her glass of ice water.

"Oh guys I forgot to tell you. Tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley. Hope none of you mind." Petunia said.

"Yeah I know your mum told me this morning when you were still asleep." Ginny said.

"Which is a very broad span of time because Petunia sleeps till noon. Sometimes she sleeps even later then that." Tonks said jokingly.

"HA HA! Very funny you two." Gin and Tonks smiled at each other.

"If we are going tomorrow we better head up for bed or else we won't get up." Lily said. Then added "Unless if we're Petunia then we wont get up till this time the next day."

Petunia grumbled at them all as they headed up the stairs to the second floor. They all said good night and drifted off to their own beds.

The next morning everyone was up early, even Petunia. They all were out of the house by 8 o'clock.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, the girls in the back were highly relieved. The four girls were smashed into the back seat. The tiny inn, for the untrained eye, was filled with people. The young girls knew better. These people were not ordinary people. They were witches and wizards like themselves. As the group passed through and headed out the back door a young boy happened to look up and watched as they made their progression out the door.

He turned and said something to an older woman who was sitting with him and he got up gracefully and followed them only a few steps behind.

"Where are you girls headed first?" Mrs. Evans asked.

They girls whispered amongst themselves for a second or two.

"We're gonna head to Flourish and Blots then head off towards Madame Malkins. Mum did I tell you that this year we're allowed to attend the ministry sponsored Winter Holiday Ball."

"You may have mentioned once or twice a day." Mr. Evans stated.

Lily huffed then broke into a smile. The group parted. They girls heading to the left while the two adults headed to the right.

"Oh look Tonks they have the new Myth Makers book. Can you imagine how much of an advantage we would have over the marauders with this book!" Ginny said gushing with delight. She picked the last one up when someone grabbed her from behind she yelped.

"That is why I will be taking that book right off of you Miss. Weasley." Said the man from behind Ginny. She spun around and came face to face with none other then James Potter. She smiled.

"You jerk! You sacred me to death."

"You look lovely then for being dead." James said with all seriousness.

Ginny glared at him then brushed past him to purchase her book.

"You didn't even miss me while I was a way?" He said pretending to be hurt but Ginny could tell he might actually be hurt if she said she had not.

"Oh no I did miss you. Even though you are a total git." She added with a laugh.

"Thanks. I feel so loved."

"If you're looking for love don't come to me. I'll only give you honesty!" Ginny responded in a singsong voice as she received her change from the clerk.

James laughed at Ginny. "Well I'm glad then that I came to you instead of someone else."

Ginny turned at looked at James. He had grown a few inches over the break. He skin was two shades darker then before from all the sun he got. He definitely had gotten more handsome over the summer. She wandered if the summer apart had made her seem different to him too. She could not tell yet by his actions.

"I doubt anyone would have the patience and sense of humor to be with you for along time." She was smirking at him. He knew she was kidding.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter: 27

Diagon Alley was packed with witches and wizards doing their shopping. The day was unusually hot and Ginny wasn't sure if it were the fact that it was so crowded or if it were just the sun. The group of girls plus James entered Madame Malkin's shop.

"Why are we going in here?" James whined. Lily gave Ginny a look clearly stating that she wanted Ginny to make him shut up.

"James, stop whining! You don't have to come in here you know. Besides, we need to buy are new dress robes for the Winter Holiday Ball." Ginny said.

"Right. Why are you shopping in the summer time for a winter dress robe?" James asked completely clueless.

Petunia and Tonks were already getting measured on the stand for their robes.

"First off James, winter robes are on sale during the summer time." Ginny said while watching Petunia try on varies different styles.

"Secondly, this is the only time we will be able to get our new dress robes." Lily added.

"What about in Hogsmeade?"

"Well yes. That would work." Lily said now confused.

"Look guys. We could get our dress robes in Hogsmeade but honestly by then the robes will be picked over. This way we get them on sale and they will by custom made." Ginny said.

Petunia ended up with a pale pink robe that was flowed out at the end. It also had a v neck-line. Tonks settled on a sky blue. Its sleeves were ¾ lengths and her neck line was round.

Lily and Ginny stepped up on the measuring stands. After a few seconds of being measured Madame Malkin started with Lily. Lily wanted her dress to be gold. James commented that if she went with gold she would look like a Gryffindor banner. Lily huffed and changed the color to silver. Her robe looked amazing with her hair color and figure.

Madame Malkin then turned to Ginny.

"Do you have any preferences, my dear?" She asked while bustling about Ginny.

"Umm, Maybe a jade color?" Ginny asked hesitantly. She hadn't really thought about what kind of robe she wanted.

"Jade would be lovely on you." Madame Malkin agreed.

"Hey Gin do you mind if we head over to the potions place. We need to go there before we met back up with my parents." Lily asked.

"That's fine."

"We'll pick up your stuff too." Petunia said.

"Thanks guys." Ginny said with a smile.

She quickly changed the color of the robe to a jade. She was adjusting and re-adjusting the style. She finally stopped and told Ginny to turn around in look in the mirror.

Ginny looked at her robes. The color was a shimmering jade that set her hair and eyes off. It made her look beautiful. Her sleeves flowed out as did the bottom of her robes. Her neck line was squared that complimented her face.

"Well what do you think?" Questioned Madame Malkin.

"She looks gorgeous." Breathed James. Madame Malkin smiled at James with a knowing look. Ginny blushed and smiled.

"Thanks." She mumbled and changed back into her clothes quickly. After she paid for her dress the two left the store in an awkward manner. Neither one wanted to admit to this new thing that seemed to have grown between them.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Winter Break is almost here! That means more updates! Enjoy the snow and the stories that you read. Maybe, if you're lucky you can read by a fire with some hot cocoa! Doesn't that sound nice? Leave some reviews because I love them and they make me want to update faster.

Smiles,

Schaffy

Chapter: 28

The rest of the day was spent shopping for items that the needed for school. Towards the end of the trip, James pulled Ginny into the Quiditch Supply Store saying that it was highly important for their quiditch training. Tonks and Petunia was laughing as Ginny was yelling at James. Lily was speechless at the scene the two were making but laughed along as well.

"Gin look as this gear!" James said excitedly. Ginny was glaring at him.

"Yes?" James asked raising his eyebrow. Ginny just shock her head and smiled at him.

"You make me laugh. You really must suffer from Q.O.D."

"Thanks!" James said cheerfully turning back to the price tag. "What's Q.O.D.?"

"Quiditch Obsession Disorder." Gin said brightly.

"So how much is it?" Ginny asked reading over his shoulder.

"Umm, 32 galleons."

"Wow! That is a lot of money."

"Yep. I wander where my mum is?" James asked looking around. "I'm sure she'd let me get it. Maybe I should ask my dad first."

"You came here with your mum?" Ginny asked. "Maybe they'll get it for you for your birthday."

"Yeah maybe. Oh there she is." James said pointing at a woman with brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

"Did your dad come too?"

"Yeah. But he had to leave earlier to go to work." James said. "He is an Unspeakable at the Ministry."

Ginny gave a nod of understanding. People at the ministry were working over time now because of the new threat of Voldemort.

James and Ginny let the store and headed to the small group of adults. Ginny saw her friends eating ice cream at an out door table with Sirius Black. James ran over to him.

"Hey mate! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to leave your house till school started again?" James was talking very fast.

Ginny walked over to the group.

Sirius smiled at him. He had that look in his eyes that he and James got when they thought of a prank.

"I ran away from home last night." James was shocked but laughing. "I couldn't stay one more day with them and their stupid sick ideas."

Ginny was dumbfounded.

"You think your parents aren't gonna find you?" She asked.

"It's not like they'd look. Anyway," Sirius said turning to James. "James, your mum said that it'd be fine for me to stay with you guys as long as I want." Sirius and James were beaming now.

"Great! Now we will be brothers! James exclaimed.

"Oh dear God! What was your mother thinking James?" Ginny asked putting her hand to her heart.

"Don't know." James mused at the thought. Then he wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and tickled her. Everyone laughed at the two as Ginny hit him repeatedly over the head until he let her go.

"So James what was so important in the Quiditch Supply Store that you had to drag Ginny in?" Tonks asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh just some quiditch gear that he can't afford to buy without his parents money." Ginny said with a laugh as she sat down next to Petunia.

"Hey!" James said indignantly. "I have a very good paying job. However, the money I make I put away in my Gringotts vault for my future." James finished.

"I'm impressed James. I never knew you actually acted mature and responsible. I thought you would spend all your money on Zonko's stuff and quiditch stuff." Lily said.

"Nope. My parents spend their money on my stuff from Zonko's and they buy all my quiditch stuff too."

"James, your not spoiled are you?" Ginny asked din mock horror.

"I most certainly not. That would be Lucy. She her daddy's little princess." James said in all honesty.

"Well that's always good to know." Gin replied.

"It is, isn't it?" James smiled. Sirius nudged him into the seat next to Ginny. Gin pretended to not notice as she gave Tonks and Petunia a look. The girls tried to hide their giggles.

"Anyone have any dates for the dance." Sirius asked giving James a meaningful glance then turned his attention to Ginny.

"Me?" Ginny asked taken aback. "Nope not yet. I don't know if I'm going but I did get a dress robe today."

"James helped her pick it out." Tonks added. Sirius laughed.

"How did she look James?" Sirius asked. James was turning red. Ginny stood up abruptly. She glared at Sirius.

"Shut up Sirius! Just stop. It's not funny and I'm just sick of you teasing me when there is nothing going on!" Ginny yelled at Sirius. Sirius looked hurt.

"I was just joking around." He mumbled.

"Well I don't find it funny and I don't think James does either. Why don't you grow up? If you can't then leave me be!" Ginny run from the group as tears fell down her face. James was torn between his best friend and his brother.

"You might wanna go after her James." Petunia whispered. James hopped out of his chair.

"Sirius, I'll catch up with you later."

"Look James I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's not your fault she's been upset lately. Don't worry about it." James said as he walked away looking for Ginny.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter: 29

There were many different animals in the menagerie. Ginny loved to go there when every she got upset. They had the ordinary dogs and cats but they also had extraordinary dogs and cats too. That is what Ginny loved most about it. Most people would pick out an ordinary cat thinking it was extraordinary because of how big or colorful they were. Ginny spent enough time in the shop to know that the ones that look ordinary were the special ones and the ones that were brightly colored were just pretending to be something more.

Ginny was sitting on the floor petting a brown puppy when James came in. Her eyes were slightly red from crying and her freckles stood out more then every. James sat down next to her and gave her a nudge. She looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked coolly.

"Well, I hope you can." James said seriously, as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "See I was looking for my friend, she has amazing red hair, these cute little freckles, really pretty green eyes, and she's sort of short." James said as he gave Ginny a hard look.

"You know what?" He asked.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You look like her. Only thing is the person I'm looking for usually is laugh or smiling."

"I guess I'm not her then."

"I don't know. You could be." James replied. "Well, Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." She replied as the brown puppy hopped into her lap. James handed her the small blue box.

"If you find my friend can you give this to her?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I guess you can open it. Just remember to give to my friend when you find her." James said as he got up off the floor. He paused at the door to watch Ginny open up the box. He laughed as he saw Ginny's face. He walked away down the street to his friends.

Ginny opened the box up. Inside was an ancient looking mood ring. She scowled then started laughing her head off. There was a tiny paper inside with the ring. It had a list of colors and there meaning next to them. Black meant that you were agitated and did not want to be bothered. Green meant you were nervous are anxious. Yellow stood for cheerful and hyperactive. Pink meant you were in love or being romantic. Blue stood for calm and content.

She slipped it on her middle finger and watched as the colors changed from black to green to yellow then staying on blue. She picked up the puppy and gave it a hug. Then she put him back in his cage. She waved good-bye to the owner and headed out.

Ginny caught up to her friends as they were heading towards the Pet Menagerie.

"Hey!" Ginny said.

"So you liked the ring?" Sirius asked with a wink.

Ginny was about to yell at him when her face fell.

"Holy Shit!" Ginny grabbed Petunia and turned her around. "Look who it is."

Petunia looked at the crowed of people until she spotted the person Ginny was talking about. "Holy Shit!"

Sirius was laughing at the two. Lily and Tonks turned to try and see who it was. When they found the person, they turned to each other with the same expression of shock and horror.

"Rachelle." Ginny whispered. They girls turned around fast trying to hide their faces.

"Gin I thought you liked her?" Tonks asked with an I-told- you-so expression.

"Well, I do, kinda, but I don't want to talk to her right know." She replied.

"Hey Gin your ring is black." James pointed out. Ginny glared at him.

"I'm gonna hit you if you don't shut up!"

"Right. Don't tease Ginny when her ring is black." Sirius said quietly to himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Making a mental note so I don't get beat up by a midget with red hair!" Sirius said gleefully.

"Sirius the point of a mental note is that know one knows your doing it and after you make the note your suppose to remember it so you don't do it." James said laughing.

"Oh my gosh!" a voice yelled. "Hey Tonks! Lily! Ginny! Petunia!" All the girls in question cringed.

James pulled Ginny's hair and laughed at her. She hit him and walked over to Rachelle.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: I feel so bad for not updating. You have no idea all the stuff that has been going on in my life. Not, that I think you would wont to hear it if I told you because all of you have been about ready to kill me for not writing so how about this… I am sorry for taking forever and a day. I will try to update again next weekend. I also promise to write more faithfully once school is out! Okay now you may read the next chapter!

Chapter: 30

It had been three weeks ago from that day in Diagon Alley. It was odd how that day seemed a blur to everyone now but at the time, it was awkward and forced. Rachelle was now just as much a part of the group as anyone. Although every now and then one of the girls would confide in one another about her it was becoming less and less.

Today was the first day of Quiditch practice. Sirius and Remus were heading back to the common room after practice. Ginny and James were still down at the pitch putting the equipment away and bickering with each other.

"What is it with those two?" Remus asked Sirius with a smile. Sirius laughed.

"How the hell should I know? They are like a married couple but as far as I can tell neither one likes the other, like that."

"Really? James still likes Lily then?" Remus asked now fidgeting slightly. Sirius gave him a questioning glance.

"I don't think he likes Lily anymore but I don't know for sure. We can always ask him later."

"Yeah I think we should!" Remus said nodding his head.

"Alright! What is up?" Sirius asked turning to face Remus. Remus backed down slightly.

"It's just that Lily asked me to go to hogsmeade with her this weekend."

"What about you and Tonks?"

"Right now? We are not a thing anymore. We still like each other and stuff but we just are taking a break. She is going out with that guy from Ravenclaw. So, anyway she asked me to go with her to Hogsmeade."

Sirius as about to say something but stopped when, James and Ginny came around the corner laughing. Remus gave Sirius a pleading look. Sirius waved it away.

"You two having fun?" Sirius asked.

"No!" James yelled. Ginny laughed even harder at that. James turned to her and glared. "Oh you think that its funny do you? Miss. I can hit you in the back of the head with a water balloon filled with pudding!"

"So that's what the gooey stuff in your hair is." Remus said bemused. Ginny was now having difficulty breathing but was somehow able to stay standing.

"Hey James! I don't mean to ruin this lovely mood but do you still like Lily?" Sirius asked without a trace of humor in his voice.

Remus cringed at Sirius and his tactics. However, Remus did notice that Ginny stopped laughing and got stock still as she watched James waiting for his answer.

'Now that is very interesting' Thought Remus.

"Well," James appeared to be struggling with his thoughts and all to aware of Ginny staring at him, "I mean, we are friends so," James was saying.

"No, I don't mean like that. I mean do you **like** her?" Sirius asked again. Remus had to suppress a smile at how immature this all seemed. He did feel bad for James as he watched him struggle.

"I like her as a friend but right now that's all there is to it." James finally sputtered out. Ginny visibly relaxed but was still flustered herself. James smiled at her and she stuck out her tongue at him.

Ginny started to walk up the stairs leading to the portrait of the fat lady as James warped his arm around her. She laughed as he tickled her side. They headed off together. Sirius turned back to Remus. Both of them had a smile on their face after watching James and Ginny.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" Sirius asked Remus as they too headed off up the stairs.

"Well even though his answer was very reassuring I think that little display is good enough for me." Remus said.

"Yeah. I think that they both seem to like each other."

"Yes I think so too." They looked at each other and both had the same idea at the same moment. They ran as fast as they could to catch up to James and Ginny.

Remus and Sirius came hurtling through the common room. James looked up from the book he was reading. Ginny, Petunia, and Rachelle were painting their nails. Lily and Tonks were flipping through Witch Weekly and Peter was struggling with some homework.

Sirius and Remus were slightly out of breath and talking so fast.

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" James asked.

"I want…" Sirius was saying.

"No it should be…" Remus was saying.

"No way! I was his friend…" Sirius shot back at Remus.

"If it wasn't for me he'd…" Remus said.

"Yeah right! It was me!"

"STOP!" James yelled. They both shut their mouths as did every one else in the room. James smiled sheepishly. "If you both talk at the same time I have no idea what either one of you are talking about. And furthermore…"

"James when you get married say you'll make me your best man!" Sirius said interrupting James. James glared at him as all the girls laughed and giggled. Remus looked pissed off.

"You cheated! You asked him when he was talking! That's not fair!" Remus shouted. James was fighting to keep a straight face.

"I agree with Remus!" James said. "You interrupted me! In fact I don't think I can be your friend anymore." James stated. Ginny stood up and walked over. She put her arm around Sirius and Remus.

"Besides all of that you both seemed to have forgotten that **I** would be James's best man." She said sweetly. Everyone one who was listening laughed.

"How could I have forgotten that?" Sirius said smacking his head.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: The long awaited chapter 31! See guys never lose hope all of you... bet you didn't think i'd update every again! Hopefully y'all will enjoy!

Chapter: 31

As the weekend approached Remus began to worry about his date with Lily. He had yet to tell James about it but from the way James and Ginny had been acting he doubted that it mattered too much.

Remus and the rest of the guys were all sitting in detention for Slughorn. Slughorn played favorites and the marauders were on his list of favored students but Slughorn couldn't be completely oblivious to the scene they caused today in class. They were supposed to be writing lines but none of them were. Not like Slughorn was going to check and even if he did he would let it slid if they hadn't finished. Remus had an idea. He wrote furiously then tore the paper and slid it to James. Then he waited patiently for a response.

It was Friday during dinner time and the tension was so thick Ginny could feel it giving her a head ache. She didn't know what had happened between James and Remus but knew that James was refusing to speak to him and for some reason he was avoiding her like the plague. Petunia kept telling her that guys had issues and that she shouldn't take it personally but that James was probably stressed.

As Ginny finished eating her sandwich she watched James get up from his seat all the way at the other end of the table. That was another oddity. Sirius had sided with Remus and after that happened James had started eating at the end of the table. Of course Peter had followed suit and joined James after a day. Lily had mentioned to Ginny that James was immature or something when Ginny had asked what the hell had happened.

When James had exited the Great Hall Ginny dropped the remains of her sandwich and rushed after him. She saw him head up the stair case.

"Hey James wait up!" Ginny yelled up to him. He turned and slowed his pace down so she could catch up. He tossed her a slight smile which she returned full watt.

"I have just a few things I want to ask you." She whispered conspiratorially. James laughed.

"And?" He whispered back as if there were people all around them trying to listen to their conversation.

"James let's have a heart to heart! Kay?" Ginny said rather loudly given the fact that moments before she had spoken in whispers.

James laughed and nodded so Ginny continued. "What the hell is the matter with you and Remus?" She asked accusingly.

James face flushed with anger. "Did you know he is going on a date this weekend?"

They had reached the fat lady and James said the pass word as Ginny thought about what James had just said. They climbed through.

"James, that's great. Remus had his heart broken when Tonks broke up with him. He needs to move on till she comes 'round again."

James had taken a seat on the couch in front of the fire. Ginny sat down too.

"Normally I would agree." James started to say.

"Well then I would have to agree with Lily. You need to grow up!"

"Is that what Lily said?" James asked face flushed once again with anger. Or was it embarrassment?

"Yes." Ginny said totally confused.

"Remus is going on a date with Lily." James mattered.

"Okay makes sense now." Ginny began… "Wait! What?" Her voice raised as her own anger rose. "Why the fuck do you care who Lily spends her time with?"

James looked taken aback then he understood.

"Gin it's not like that." James spoke softly. "I mean I do like you and all but we're just friends. I've been in love with Lily from our first year remember?" He reached to take Ginny's hand. She pulled away sharply and stood up so fast.

All around the common room had started to fill with people who had finished diner. Remus, Sirius, Petunia, Rachelle and Lily entered just as Ginny started to shake with anger. Soon followed Tonks, Alice, and Peter.

"Let me tell you something Potter!" She spit venomously. "You are one of the most selfish people I have ever had the misfortune of knowing! Instead of being happy for your friends when something wonderful happens you have to become so self-absorbed with your own issues. And instead of seeing what's in front of you and what's real you'd rather have some idea of what real. You are so Goddamn stupid!" Ginny was in a full rant and tears were streaming down her face.

"I can't believe I let myself think you were something special!" She was saying. James had stood up and was standing in front of Ginny.

"Oh shit!" Sirius muttered to his friends. "They were really starting to get their act together." Rachelle nodded in agreement.

James toke hold of Ginny and shock her gently. Ginny stopped mid-sentence. Everyone in the common room was holding their breathe and watching the two.

"Gin you're right. I'm so sorry." James said barely more then a whisper. Ginny nodded slightly. James tucked a strained of her hair behind her ear and leaned down.

"I'm sorry." He said once more before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good." She said back before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Sirius and Remus high-fived each other as the girls sighed. Peter shock his head with a slight smile on his face.


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Yet another new chapter! I can hear the cheering now! Once y'all finish I bet you'll all want to hurt me. I've done something evil! Wink Wink!

ENJOY!

Chapter: 32

Monday morning and Ginny was sitting at breakfast with a smile on her face. Rachelle sat down next to her at the table.

"You're up early today." She said with a huge smile.

Ginny shrugged and smiled even more. Then she looked down the table to James. Rachelle started to laugh.

"And?" She asked.

"We went to Hogsmeade this past weekend." Ginny began and Rachelle nodded.

"I mean Hogsmeade it's not like I haven't been there before. I know my way around and all but James kept pointing out these really unique places that I had never seen before. It's like… I don't know! He really knew all these special places." She trailed off with a dreamy expression. Rachelle was bouncing up and down.

"And? Details!"

"Well what!" Ginny asked exasperatedly. Petunia had just joined them followed by Tonks and Lily.

"Aww. Gin, you talking about your date?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah so tell us all about it!" Tonks said as she flipped her hair and scrunched up her face making her hair turn pink. Ginny laughed. Alice came over and sat down wanting to her the scoop.

"I don't know. It was just as if we were hanging out together as friends but, he would hold my hand for awhile or kiss me on the check. It was really sweet. And like I was telling Rachelle he was showing me all these places I had never heard of before. Like there was this one store, I forget the name, but it had all these foreign muggle things in it."

"Cool!" Alice said.

"Lily how'd your date go?" Ginny asked. "We saw you two but thought you'd rather be left alone."

"So really you two didn't want to have to talk to them so you guys could keep kissing." Tonks said with a smile. Ginny hit her. "Ouch!"

"Oh, It wasn't too bad." Lily said. Petunia looked up and laughed.

"Yeah, not too bad! They were only in Hogsmeade for like an hour." Petunia started to say but Lily gave her a look.

"Why? Did you guys fight or something?" Alice asked with concern.

"Oh no… It wasn't cuz they were fighting." Pet said implying something else. Lily wasn't paying attention. She was watching Tonks who was staring at her plate.

"It wasn't anything. Honest. I doubt he will even talk to me much again." Lily added. Petunia locked eyes with Ginny.

"Eek!"

James had come up from behind Ginny and grabbed her.

"Hey Gin! Tonight we have quiditch practice."

"Yeah James I know!"

"Okay Babe." He said giving her a kiss. "See ya later."

"Bye."

All the girls laughed as Ginny's face turned bright red. That's when a slime girl with raven hair slide over to Ginny. She wrapped an arm around Ginny's neck and smiled up at her.

"Hey Gin Gin!"

"Hey Lucy!" Ginny said to James's younger sister.

"So it's true then?" She asked innocently.

"What's true?"

"That you and my big brother are going out." Tonks and Alice started laughing. Petunia faked innocence.

"Where did you hear that from?" Ginny asked glaring at her friends.

Lucy pointed at the girls.

"Right that's what I thought." She said throwing another glare their way. "Yes, it's true."

"Eww! That's just wrong!" Lucy screamed then laughed. "Just kidding. I had a bet going with Binjy Fenwick. I said it would happen sometime this year. He said it'd be next year."

"Binjy Fenwick?" Ginny asked. "Why are you talking to him about me and James? Isn't he a seventh year?"

"So?" she replied with a shrug. "He's a good kisser." And with that she skipped away.

Ginny was shocked. Tonks laughed.

"Well now we know where James gets it." Tonks whispered to Alice.

"Hey!"

"Just Kidding Gin!"

It wasn't before long when everyone knew that James and Ginny was a couple. Though most knew it was coming some couldn't stop talking about how cute they were together. Lily and Remus kept going out on the weekends but tried to keep it on the down low. Petunia and Sirius had a very huge fight and were still going out but not on good terms.

The Gryffindor team beat Hufflepuff in the first game of the year. And over all everyone was in a good mood as the holiday season fast approached.

The only thing that was bringing the kids down was their work load as they prepared for their newts the next year and the ever increasing news paper clips of disappearances and a few killings brought on by you-know-who's followers who the paper started calling Death Eaters.

The weekend before the winter break James and Ginny were walking around Hogsmeade together. They were planning on doing some gift shopping before meeting the rest of their friends at the three Broomsticks when there was a huge explosion down on of the main roads.

Ginny and James rushed towards the confusion that was just taking place. People were screaming and running in the opposite direction as tall dark hooded figures were moving slowly forward firing hexes and curses as they went.

"Gin you okay?" James asked. Ginny nodded. "Let's do this together then."

James went first stunning as many death eaters as he could. Ginny followed after him. Allowing the way Sirius joined them in the fight. At one point Ginny was thrown backwards. James turned to help her but got hit and started to bleed. Ginny was up in a heartbeat and quickly healed his cut. Tonks was hurrying people into safety and Remus was getting the students to the school gate safely. Alice and Frank were trapped on the other side of the fight but fighting with all they could. Rachelle was fighting too but was stun her self before she could help much.

The battle went on for almost an hour at the end of it all the remaining Death Eaters felled. Aurors showed up and took the stunned death eaters into custody. James, Sirius, Frank and Alice were left standing. Lily and Petunia were helping take care of the students who couldn't make it back to school. Remus and Tonks were talking to the authorities telling them what happened. Rachelle was revived and she was taken to the hospital wing with many others.

James was becoming frantic. He couldn't find Ginny anywhere when something red caught his eyes. It was Ginny lying under the foot of a tree. She was a wake and breathing but only just. He was at her side in just a moment.

"Gin what happened?" He asked while carefully taking her in his arms.

"I … I don't know. Pain all over." She let out in one breathe. A healer was by her side and slowly taking her out of James's arms. The healer was talking to James but he didn't hear anything over the pounding of his heart. He watched as Ginny was laid on a stretcher.

"Ginny don't leave me." He whispered to himself as Sirius and Remus stood be side their best friend unsure of what to say.


	33. Chapter 33

The Marauders sat around the dying fire in the Gryffindor common room. Not one of them moved or spoke; they were waiting and watching. They were watching James, who stared blankly at the glowing embers as the night slowly faded to morning. He had become something of a statue and his closest friends were too afraid to save him from his pain-numbing trance.

James Potter was desperately waiting… and Sirius was desperately waiting too. For Sirius wasn't sure what would happen to his best friend, if after all this waiting (and hoping) the verdict were bad.

Remus was secretly thankful that he had been successful in giving the girls a sleep draft, for they had been rather hysterical. He knew James would not have been able to handle their fears, as well as his own.

Peter, on the other hand, was going mad from all the quiet. He longed for some sort of distraction. Peter let out a sigh; Remus turned and gave him a small smile. Sirius got up and stretched then sat back down next to James. And still James did not move.

As the clock above the fireplace rang out five chimes, the portrait hole opened and Minerva McGonagall walked in. Her face was strained but she gave the boys a brisk nod. She glanced at the clock and pursed her lips.

"Well Mr. Potter, you better come with me," and with that, she turned right around and walked out the portrait hole.

James looked at Sirius; for a second all of his fears and worries were visible in his hazel eyes and all Sirius could do was stare back at his helpless best friend. Then just as quickly, James' face was emotionless and he stood up and walked quickly out of the common room.

As soon as he was gone, Remus turned to Sirius. Peter sat up from his position on the floor, looking eager for some conversation.

"What do you think happened?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius stared at him then shifted his gaze to Peter, who was watching him expectantly. He returned his eyes back to Remus and shrugged.

"Honestly, we were all there. It didn't look good…" he trailed off. Remus leaned forward his eyes ablaze.

"But do you think McGonagall would have come in if… if…well if…" Remus struggled to finish his train of thought.

"Yes." Sirius cut him off bluntly. He leaned forward as well. "Look, she didn't come in all happy like, and she would have been more then willing to share if it was good news."

Remus shivered and covered his face. "Damn."

"Maybe," Peter spoke up. Remus uncovered his face and Sirius leaned back. "Maybe McGonagall was getting James because it wasn't _that_ bad and she wanted him to stop worrying." He finished hopefully.

Sirius gave a weak smile. "Maybe you're right, Wormtail."

Remus recovered his face. Sirius began to watch the clock. The remaining marauders continued to wait. The darkness outside began to fade and soon students began to stir from their sleep.

"Would it be so bad if she didn't make it?" Peter whispered to his friends. They both looked at him with a mixture of despair and horror.

At that moment James barreled through the portrait hole. It was evident that he was very angry.

"THOSE STUPID IDIOTS! WHAT THE HELL?! THEY HAVE **NO** CLUE! NO CLUE!" James shouted at the top of his lungs. His friends exchanged confused looks with each other.

"Who?" Peter squeaked.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Where are they?" asked Sirius, jumping to his feet. James sat down on the couch, fuming.

"I thought that McGonagall was taking me to see Ginny," James began in a strained voice.

"She didn't? That's what we thought too!" Peter said, cutting James off. Sirius glared at him.

"Pete, let the man talk!"

"Eh, sorry," he mumbled in response. James waved him off.

"So, I thought I was gonna see Ginny, but instead I was taken to this small class room." James looked up at Sirius, "You know, the one next to the portrait of old headmaster Fortescue," Sirius nodded and James continued, "And in the room, there were probably five ministry officials sitting around, all waiting for me. Then, they proceeded to ask me all these questions about the attack. Like, where was I when the attack first started and why did I decided to stick around and fight," said James indignantly.

Sirius looked confused. "Why wouldn't you fight? Why does that even matter?"

James made an exasperated sound. "Oh, because apparently we all did too good of a job fighting off the 'Death Eaters' attack!"

"What?! Are you being serious?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. They thought we might have known before hand or I'm not sure…" James replied. "So, I'm answering all these really stupid and pointless questions and all the while I am getting more and more angry that they haven't told me at all about how Ginny was doing,"

"Yeah that and the fact they were practically accusing you of a severe crime." Sirius added.

"Yes and that too." James agreed. "Finally, I flipped out and told them that I wasn't answering any more of their questions until I had been told about Ginny. They told me she was in the hospital wing and that they would escort me there, 'because it's after hours and no student should be wandering around after dark'.

"You got to see her?" Remus inquired anxiously.

"Yeah…"

"And?" Peter asked flapping his hands.

"And she was awful." James let out with a moan. "Madame Pomfrey is doing all she can but Dumbledore requested some help from St.Mungo's. Two healers should be arriving in the next hour or so…Madame Pomfrey told me to stop fretting. She said that the worst is over and Ginny is strong and already on the mend."

Remus looked relieved and Sirius patted James on the back.

"That's great!" Peter replied. "And you know if it was really bad, they would have sent her to St.Mungo's and not the other way around."

"Pete, it's not a good thing to have healers come help Madame Pomfrey," pointed out James.

"Well, what did Dumbledore say?" questioned Sirius.

"He said not to worry," stated James, lamely.

"OK. Then let's try not to worry," responded Sirius. "Can we visit the hospital wing later today?"

"They never told me not to…" James answered with a small smile. The rest of his friends responded with tentative smiles.

"So, will check up on her later today, regardless of what anybody says." Sirius concluded boldly.

"Agreed!"

"Agreed!"

"Sounds good."

With that, the four boys got up from their seats and climbed the stairs to their dormitory where they quickly fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

AN: It's been a very long time since I updated this story… oops! I went and reread the whole thing and I cringed at every misspelled word… I guess that's what happens when you have a story you started when you were 13 and you are still working on it when you are in your 20's… So here is to better chapters to come!!! Please Read and Review… Remember, if I feel the love from your reviews, I'll be way more likely to update again!

Enjoy!

Chapter: 34

Ginny felt as if she had been crushed by a stampede of angry hippogriffs. Not only did her entire body ache painfully, but, her skin felt like she had 2nd degree burns all over. She had been aware and lucid during the last few moments of the battle and she vaguely recalled the journey from Hogsmead to Hogwarts but after that, everything went black. She didn't regret joining the fight but she was annoyed that she had once again found herself in the hospital wing. She knew she was feeling restless and what she really wanted to do was go flying. Some how she doubted Madame Pomfrey would allow her to do that.

Ginny sighed and tried to stretch but gave up when her body screamed out in protest. She was bored and she was in pain. She needed something to take her mind off of the whole mess she was in. She started humming a song to herself. There was a soft rustle close to the door but Ginny kept on humming. Her eyes were closed and her lips curved into a smile.

"Hello boys," she said calmly.

There was a flurry of sound and movement; Sirius and James appeared out of thin air, smiling sheepishly. Sirius scuffed his shoe as James approached Ginny's bed. He gently took her hand.

"Hey," he whispered. "How are you feeling? You look better…"

"Yeah, at least I'm awake now… but honestly, I sort of wish I was still asleep… then I wouldn't feel so awful…" Ginny managed to get out, through the pain. James looked down at their intertwined hands then up at Ginny.

"Would you like me to put you to sleep again?" He asked softly. She nodded meekly in response. James sighed then added, "I will put you to sleep again if you promise me something first."

"Go on," said Ginny. James gave her his signature smile.

"You need to promise me that you will get better very soon so you can go to the Winter Ball with me. And you also need to promise that you will come to my family New Years Ball. I want you to meet my parents for the first time as my girlfriend."

Ginny couldn't keep the smile from taking over her face. She nodded her head as best as she could.

"I promise," she replied. By the door, Sirius had a huge grin on his face.

"Alright then. Now that that's taken care of…"James said as he pulled out his wand. He gave Ginny a quick kiss. "So are you thinking a day, maybe two, before you will be out of here?" He asked.

"Let's say three days…" Ginny said trying to stretch out her pained limbs. James nodded solemnly.

"Sounds good. Ready?"

"Ready."

James moved his wand and mumbled the spell. Ginny's eyes fluttered then closed. Her breath became deep and full with heavy sleep. James planted a kiss on her forehead. Sirius moved closer towards the bed.

"Looks like you did a good job. You want to wait a few more moments before we leave?" Sirius asked James.

"Yeah, if you don't mind…"James replied.

"Not at all. I'm just going to sit over here," he pointed to a chair by the door.

Later, as the boys headed back from the hospital wing, a thought struck James.

"Sirius, who are you planning on taking to the Winter Ball?"

Sirius got really quiet and didn't respond for a short while. He then cleared his throat.

"I really want to take Pet but I'm not sure…"he trailed off. "We've been fighting a lot lately and I really just want to have a good time at the ball… you know? Without any real fuss or drama," Sirius finished, rather lamely.

James looked at his friend, quizzically.

"What do you argue about?"

"I don't even know… stupid stuff! She says I need to grow up! I think it really bothers her that I'm not close to my family… I mean, she knows why I'm not but she is really close to her whole family and I think it upsets her on some level that I'm not… that I can't be…" Sirius said throwing his hands up to emphasize his point.

James was quiet for a moment then said, "Doesn't she realize that family is what you make it? I mean look at Ginny. Both her parents are dead and her younger brothers too. Yet, her older brother and wife have taken in and adopted her. True, you may not get along with your real family but you are the best brother I could have ever hoped for and my parents love you like a son. You do have a family who loves you…" Sirius smiled at his best friend.

"You're right. I do. I'm not incapable of being close to my family… it's just a different kind of family," he said while getting up from the chair. "Hey, I'll see you later, at dinner in the Great Hall. I'm going to go find Pet."

"Alright then," laughed James. He sat back in his chair and looked down at the sleeping Ginny. He couldn't help but think it so unfair and rather odd how often Ginny found herself in the hospital wing. He hoped this trend would stop after this visit. Though to be honest some of the others who were hurt in the battle had far worse injuries then some Ginny. At least Ginny had all her limbs and was able to wake-up.

A lump went to his throat as he thought about all the ways Ginny could have been more hurt. He never ever wanted that to happen to his Ginny. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then his lips brushed her ear, as he whispered a quiet promise, which was only meant for her to hear. As he stood up to leave, in her sleep, Ginny's had a slight smile on her lips. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and left the hospital wing.

In her magic induced sleep, pleasant dreams greeted Ginny. They healed and refreshed her body and soul. She knew that when she woke up, she would be ready for whatever came her way, the good and the bad. Her mind remembered some of the bad but she rejoiced at the good that was waiting for her. A voice drifted in through her hazy dreams. "I promise that the next time you are in the hospital, it will only be for something that is good. I'm gonna do my damndest to keep the bad at bay!" Ginny loved her James.


End file.
